We'll Fly Free Together
by The.Bright.Eye
Summary: When Akari's team dies, she has to join a new team. There, she meets the boy that captures her heart forever.
1. Prologue: Who Am I?

**Name:**

Akari Kurai (Bright Darkness)

**Age:**

13

**Rank:**

Akari is a genin. She graduated from the academy four months ago.

**Clan:**

Her clan is the Kurai clan. Their kekkai genkai is the Omoi-Kaihou (Mind Release). It allows the user to leave their body and move around with the spirit. The weakest users can only move ten miles out, but the strongest have been known to converse over fifty miles. They are used as messengers and spies, because they can go through the memories of others and relay messages mentally. They cannot control the body, but they can bring back painful memories and leave them in a loop, if they choose, and disable their opponent.

**Family:**

Akari has one brother and three cousins. They live in Konoha with her, in their old clan home.

**Apperance:**

Akari has shoulder length black hair, with two permanent silver streaks that frame her face. Her eyes are sparkling blue sapphires. She is about 5'1, and she has toned muscles from her training. She wears a white tank top with a silver jacket. On the back is her clan symbol - a seven pointed star, with each point the color of the rainbow. Her pants stop three inches below her knee, and are a pitch black. Her shoes are the custom ninja sandals, and they are also black. She wears two gloves, which are both white.

**Personality:**

Akari has a quiet personality. She doesn't get worked up over everything. Akari isn't shy, but she doesn't like talking to people she doesn't know. Akari is unconfident, but she doesn't let anyone see her weak. She takes her frustrations out in her room, which is the only place that she lets her emotions take over.


	2. Meetings

**Chapter One - Meetings**

I knocked on a door.

"Come in." someone called from the other side. I pushed the door open easily and slipped inside, shutting it again silently.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" I asked quietly, stepping forward. I could see the old Hokage easily in the afternoon light.

"You have been without a team for a few days now. I need to reassign you." He said calmly. I bit my lip and looked out the window. It had been four days since I'd seen my team, heard them laugh. We'd been on what should have been a C-ranked mission. We were to escort a woman back to her home in the Grass country. We had been ambushed by many ninja, and we were caught off-guard. We did our best, we really had, but it was no use. My sensei took out at least three, and each of the rest of us took down one, probably. One by one, each fell, leaving more for everyone else. Finally, I was the last one standing, against the last three from their team. My charge was dead, my team was dead. I fled. They pursued me, but I kept going, wincing everytime I hit a wound. I managed to outrun them somehow, and brought the news back. I held back tears as the Hokage continued.

"I have assigned you to the team led by Maito Gai. He should be sending someone over to get you soon." I nodded slowly, as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." He said, and the door was pushed open to reveal a girl. She had her brown hair in buns and was wearing a pink top and green pants.

"Ah, Tenten. I see you've arrived. This is Akari, and she's to be joining your team." Sarutobi explained. The girl, Tenten, nodded.

"Hey, lets get going before Gai-sensei decides to make us run laps around Konoha." She said, beckoning to me. I followed after her as she left the room, and I closed the door gently behind me.

"So, will he really make us run laps?" I asked, as we stepped outside.

"Yeah, our warmup usually is at least fifty laps around Konoha." Tenten said, glancing over at me.

_Fifty laps? Around __Konoha__? Thats crazy!_ I thought, but I didn't say anything. Tenten led me towards the training ground. I could hear someone yelling, but I couldn't make out the words. As we got closer I made out something about "youth". Great. We made our way into the clearing.

"Gai-sensei, I've brought a new student." Tenten called. A man in a green jumpsuit looked at me. I was immediately scared, especially when a kid who looked _exactly_ like him approached me.

"Hi! My name is Rock Lee!" He said. I smiled slightly.

"I'm Akari Haru. It's nice to meet you, Lee." I replied softly. I looked past Lee to see a boy sitting beneath a tree. His eyes were a silvery lilac. He was staring. At me. I looked away quickly, unable to hold his gaze.

"Thats Neji Hyuuga." Tenten whispered, noticing where I looked. "He's the strongest one on our team." I merely nodded in response. I'd heard of the Hyuugas.

"Alright, my youthful pupils!" Gai-sensei yelled. "Let's have some friendly sparring matches!"

_Great. Just what I need. To get beaten up by my new team._ Gai looked at the four of us.

"I want Lee to spar with... Tenten. Then Akari, you'll spar with Neji, alright?" I nodded slowly, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Neji smirk.

_Better yet. Get beaten up by the Hyuuga._

We watched Lee and Tenten spar. It was alot of jumping and dodging. Many weapons, a lot of them sharp and pointy, littered the ground below. Finally, Lee managed to pin Tenten to the ground, one of the kunai's to her neck, and they were both breathing heavily. Lee stood up, and offered Tenten a hand up. It was my turn. Great. Neji had already gotten up and moved to the far end of the field. I walked towards the opposite end, and waited for Gai's call to start.

"Begin!" He yelled, and I immediately darted towards a tree, to get my jutsu off. I didn't have alot of time, knowing the Byakugan's ability.

_Dragon, Boar, Dog, Horse._ I thought, making the signs quickly.

"Omoi-Kaihou!" I called out, as my body went limp against the branch. My spirit floated away, much faster than the Yamanaka's jutsu. I found Neji, he was coming at me fast. I floated into him as he ran through me. I began to mess with him, whispering in his mind.

"Hello, Neji." I whispered into his mind. I felt him stop, and I grinned to myself.

"Where are you?" He demanded outloud.

"I wonder?" I replied, just as softly as before. "I wonder what kinds of memories you have? Should I take a peek?" I continued, as I pulled a different training memory to the surface of his mind. It was one where he beat Lee.

"Hmm, what else do you have in here?"

"Get out of my head!" he growled, as I chuckled in his mind.

"Did you know I could make you relive your worst memory?" I said, keeping my tone light.

"Don't..." He whispered. I could tell he was getting angry.

"Maybe next time." I said, as I floated away and into my body. I stood from my position and leaped down behind Neji.

"Like my trick?" I said outloud, darting backwards from him as he spun. I was right. He was pissed. "Next time I won't be so kind." I continued as he lunged at me. I whirled away, thinking fast. I'd have to do something that could keep him from hitting me, while attacking as well. I formed a few hand seals and made two clones of myself, and we darted out into the woods. One was going to strike from behind, and myself and the first would lunge from the front... now. We swooped out, and he didn't even go for the clone. He struck me, hitting me in the left leg. I fell over, and I tried to back away. He lunged again, and I rolled out of the way, but he clipped my right shoulder. I tried to stand, and my left leg tried to give out. He'd stopped all my chakra flow in my leg. _My luck._ I glared at him as I formed handsigns. _I should've immobilized him while I had the chance!_ I thought furiously. He lunged at me as I finished my hand sign.

"Substitution. What a lame trick." He said softly. I rested in a tree above him, and I was sure he knew that. I threw a handful of shuriken at him, and he leaped backwards, then up towards me. I threw a kunai in a futile attempt, but he merely caught it. He pinned me to the tree with one hand, and rested the blade lightly at my throat. Neji leaned towards me, and I looked at him curiously.

"That's a strange jutsu you have there. Next time, I'll be more prepared." He whispered as he released me and jumped down.

I tried to stand up, but my leg still didn't want to agree with me. So I sat there. I wasn't going to roll off the stupid tree. I looked down. Bad idea. The drop was only about five feet, but now it felt like one hundred. Sadly, I had a fear of heights. Stupid, I know. I pulled my eyes away from the drop and looked at my branch. I'd picked a nice firm branch, so no chance of it breaking unless some serious force was put against it.

"Akari? Are you gonna come down?" I heard Tenten call.

"I would, but I kinda sorta can't use my left leg because of the spar." I replied, trying to look down to find her. She was across the yard so I didn't have to look at the ground. Tenten sighed, and began to walk over to my tree, when someone leaped up onto my branch. It was Lee. He scooped me up into his arms and dropped down.

"Thanks, Lee." I said, as he set me down at the base of a tree. I leaned back against the bark and looked up. Neji was sitting a few trees to my left, Lee was still kneeling next to me, and Gai was walking towards us with Tenten following behind him.

"Seeing as one of my students cannot continue, I think I will end this training session. Remember! Training starts tomorrow at 7:00 sharp. Don't be late, or you'll have double the amount of laps for warm up!" Gai yelled cheerfully. "Why don't the four of you do some bonding?" He said, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'll be going then." Tenten said, as she began to walk away. "Bye, guys." She waved without looking back. Lee seeing how she wasn't following Gai-sensei's orders, chased after her to yell at her. I sighed. I guess I was staying here for a little while. I closed my eyes, planning on taking a nap, when I was pulled up by the arm. I opened my eyes to find Neji pulling me up.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as I tried to pull away from him. He merely tightened his grip and made sure I was on my feet before answering.


	3. The River

**Chapter Two - The River**

"I'm taking you home. If I didn't you'd be here all night. Would you rather stay here?" He replied cooly, before pulling me along. I was forced to attempt to walk or be dragged. I could move my leg a little bit - I guess it would wear off soon. We walked through the village, me pointing to when we would need to take a turn. Soon we reached the building that was my home. No one should be in at the moment. My elder brother was on a mission, two of my cousins were training, and the third cousin should be in the academy. He pulled me up the stairs and stopped in front of the door.

"I can handle myself from here." I said, as I tried to pull my arm away again. I didn't expect to get free, so when he let go I lost my balance and hit the door. I grabbed the door knob to keep myself from falling.

"Thank you Neji." I said softly as he turned around. He paused for a moment, then continued. I sighed and went inside. It was quiet, no one was home. I slowly made my way through the house and into my room. I dropped my holster on my night stand before collapsing on the bed. I fell asleep.

I awoke a few hours later to the screams of my cousins. They were home. I sighed and got up, attaching my holster to my hip. I might have to throw something. I walked with a slight limp, but that didn't matter. I walked down the hall and into the living room where my three cousins were wrestling. The coffee table was in danger, as they were throwing each other on top of and over it. I waded into the fight and pulled apart my elder cousins, shoving them onto the couch.

"What did I tell you about wrestling?" I demanded. "Don't do it again. You two should know better." I glared at the two on the couch. The female, and the only other female relative I had, was there. Her name was Migoto. The boy next to her was named Kei. The last cousin of mine, the one at my feet, was named Koubai. I sighed and picked Koubai up, setting him on his feet.

"If you're going to wrestle and fight, go outside." I told them. "I'm going out. I'll be back to make dinner later." I said, as I limped towards the door. "And if _anything_ is broken, the three of you will be paying for it." I threw over my shoulder as I walked out. I swiftly - as swift as you could go with a limp at least - walked down the street and around the corner. I walked towards the river, which was my favorite place to sit. I tried to speed up as I heard the sound of rushing water, but I only managed to stumble. I bumped into someone. I looked up as they caught my arm, pulling me back up. Neji. _Great._

"S-Sorry Neji." I stammered, pulling away from him. I began to walk away before he could say anything, brushing against his arm in the process. He turned and I heard him follow me. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Why are you following me?" I asked as he paused.

"So you don't hurt yourself. I'd hate for Gai-sensei to be upset that his new pupil can't train because of injury." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. You don't need to worry about me." I said, spinning around on my heel. I ended up falling over again, and he grabbed my arm again.

"See? I told you." He said as I yanked my arm away from him. I just continued walking, and we soon came to the river. I hauled myself up onto the rail and let my feet dangle as I looked down at the river. I sighed and grabbed the rail to keep myself from falling. I did my best to ignore Neji, who stood behind and a little to the right of me.

"Do you come here often?" Neji asked after a few moments.

"Yeah. Why?" I replied, surprised that I even answered. I looked back at him, curious. He was looking down at the water, and he seemed thoughtful. I wanted to know what he was thinking, but it would be rude to intrude, and I would probably fall into the water or crack my head open on the pavement behind me. He shrugged.

"It was just a sudden question." I shook my head. He was a strange person. I looked back at the water.

"Weren't you going somewhere?" I asked. "I don't need a babysitter." I swung my legs back up and over the rail, letting them rest on the pavement, so I could look at him. He shook his head and looked up at my sudden movement. I looked away, still scared to meet that lilac gaze.

"I wasn't going anywhere in particular." He told me, and I stretched. This was going nowhere.

"I need to be getting home. I have kids to feed." I said, standing up.

"Kids?" He asked, thoroughly puzzled.

"My younger cousins. They'll end up destroying the kitchen looking for food soon if I don't get back to feed them." I explained, laughing on the inside. What did he _think_ I meant? I walked away.

"It was, um, nice talking to you, Neji." I called over my shoulder before I left. He was still where he had last been standing when I turned the corner.


	4. The First Mission

**Chapter Three - The First Mission**

I made it to the house faster than it took to get out of it. I heard yells outside. i_At least they didn't break any thing./i_ I walked inside to prepare food for them before they realized I was home. It took me a whole thirty minutes to fix. Twenty of them I spent alone, until the kids came in for water and rest. I served them each their portions before taking a small amount for myself. I wasn't all that hungry, but I finished the food on my plate in record time. I decided to go back to bed, I was tired.

"Migoto, you're in charge. If anything happens, I want to know why. I'm going to bed." I told the kids as they ate.

"Go to bed on time, you know the drill." I said, then went down the hall and into my room again. I dropped the holster on the nightstand and curled up on the bed, fast asleep.

I woke up to my alarm. I sat up groggily and peered at it. i_Five in the morning. Already?_/i Slowly I climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to take my shower. Thirty minutes later found me clean and dressed. After attaching my holster to my right hip, I went banging on doors.

"Get up! You're gonna be late!" I yelled. I heard a lot of grumbling and groaning. Kei ended up getting the shower first, after a lot of fighting. I waited for everyone to be up and clean before starting breakfast. We were eating at 6:20, and I was out of the house ten minutes later.

"Don't be late!" I yelled and I left. I walked leisurely towards the practice area. The sky slowly began to lighten as I reached the training area. It seemed I was the first one. Then, I caught sight of Neji in a tree, looking down at me. I sat down at the base of a different tree and closed my eyes, resting against the cool bark. I heard Lee and Tenten arrive, greating the two of us warmly as they walked into the clearing. Seven came around, and Gai-sensei appeared.

"Hello my youthful students! We are not training today." He declared loudly. I looked up, curious.

"Instead, we are going on a C-ranked mission." My heart froze and I clutched the roots next to me. I felt a shudder run through my body as I relived the memory, my eyes wide in horror. I didn't even hear what the mission was about, or when it was to start.

"Akari? Are you okay?" I faintly heard Tenten. I bit my lip as the tears wanted to fall. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, Tenten. I'm great." I replied softly. "What was the mission again?" Tenten gave me a strange look.

"We're escorting some guy to the Sand Village. It should only take us a few days, the most would be five. We'll be back before you know it. We gotta get going though. We meet at the gates at nine this morning." She replied. I stood up slowly. I noticed the clearing was empty.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." I replied, before walking away.

It took me fifteen minutes to get back to the house. It was empty and quiet. I wrote a quick note to the kids.

i_Kids,_

_I'm off on a C-Ranked mission. I'm going to escort someone with my team to Sunagakure. I'll be back soon, five days at the max. Migoto is in charge until big brother gets back, which should be tomorrow or so, hopefully. Be good. Don't break anything._

_Akari._/i

After placing that on the table where they'd see it, I grabbed my pack from the closet. I placed in it extra clothes, weapons, and food. After a second thought, I grabbed small pouch of soldier pills. You never knew when you'd need them. I heard something down home. I grabbed a kunai and quietly made my way down the hall. I peered around the corner, and I see someone rumaging through our closet. I silent move towards them and place the kunai at their neck. Only then do I realize that it's Migoto. I breathed a silent sigh of relief and replaced my kunai.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training?" I asked her quietly.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied. "I have a mission I'm going on. We're taking some documents out to one of the farther villages in the Fire Country, so I'll be gone for a few days. What about you?"

"I'm going to Suna. Great, I have to fix my note." I glanced at the clock. It read eight thirty already. I ran to my room and grabbed my pack, yanking it onto my back. I went to the note and scratched out the word Migoto, replacing it with Kei. I explained that Migoto was on a mission as well, and that Kei better not leave Koubai alone here if he happened to get a mission as well. Then I ran out the door with a quick farewell to Migoto.

I sprinted the whole way, so it took about ten minutes to get to the gate. Everyone except Gai-sensei was there, so I knew I wasn't late. Gai arrived about four minutes after me. He introduced us to our charge. His name was Oroka Kaeru. His position was nothing special. He had been visiting friends and he wanted an escort home. Easy. i_Hopefully..._/i The last "easy" escort had ended as the loss of two genins and a jounin. We took an easy diamond position. Tenten took the lead, Lee the left, Neji to the rear, and myself to the right. Gai stood in the middle with Oroka, for easier protection. I half listened to the chatter that was produced between Oroka and Gai, listening to the forest. The trip to our first camping spot was easy. We had only taken one rest break between Konoha and the camp. Neji went out for water and Tenten took care of the fire wood. Tomorrow it would be me and Lee searching. Instead, we provided the extra protection that didn't seem to be needed. They returned quickly and night soon fell. I provided the meal for the night, seeing as I didn't do anything else that night. Neji took the first watch that night. Tenten was second, I was third, and Lee was fourth. I curled up under a tree with my pack and quickly fell asleep. It was too soon that Tenten was waking me up. I could've sworn I'd fallen asleep only two seconds before.

"Your watch. It should be easy, seeing as this is a super easy mission." She whispered with a tired grin. She found her own spot to sleep in and I took watch in the branches above my bed. I left my pack below, hidden in the roots. I leaned against the trunk and sighed. I kept one hand on my holster, as if something would happen.

i_We didn't think anything would happen last time either, and people died for it._/i A tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered the bloody night. They had been like my family after I lost my family. Now all I have left is a brother and some annoying cousins. I lost two families, I don't know if I can loose this one too. A second tear followed the first, then came sobs. I buried my face in my knees, keeping myself silent as I weeped. I kept my senses alert, just in case, until I finally stopped crying. I checked the moon. I was almost time for Lee's shift. I stretched and jumped down off the branch. I shook Lee's shoulder.

"Lee, get up. It's your turn." I whispered, trying to keep my voice steady. He was up and stretching almost immediately. I turned so he couldn't see my face.

"Good night, Lee." I whispered, and went back to my bed.

"Good night, Akari." He replied, going to his position. I passed out.


	5. Ambush!

**Chapter Four - Ambush!**

"Get up, Akari." Someone said, shaking me. It was Lee. I opened my eyes to find him leaning over me.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said, trying to sit up without hitting him. I grabbed my pack out from behind my head as I looked around. Everyone was getting ready to go. I snatched an energy bar out of my pack before slipping it onto my back. I began to eat the bar, as we started walking. I could see Tenten doing the same thing. Either the guys had eaten already, or they weren't going to eat for awhile. I stuffed the wrapper into a pouch in my pack before turning my attention to the woods. Everyone was quiet, as they had just woken up. I stretched again, as something caught my eye in the woods.

i_Huh? An exploding tag?_/i

"Stop!" I shouted, and everyone glanced at me curiously, as they'd never heard me louder than a soft whisper. I pointed at the exploding tag. "Why's there an exploding tag out here in the middle of the woods?" I asked, going back to my soft voice. Gai walked over to it, examining it, as it began to light.

"Get away!" He yelled. Lee grabbed Oroka and ran back towards Neji, who was darting backwards. I spun on my heel, and of course I fell. I scrambled to get away, and the explosion caught me as I began to take my next few steps. I flew through the air and landed on my side, sliding a foot or so. I rolled onto my back, still consious.

"Ow..." I mumbled, trying to sit up. I glanced around. I was surrounded by trees; I wasn't near the road. I tried to get up and fell over onto my hands. My right arm throbbed from the exertion, as I had landed on it when I'd slid. I tried again, bracing myself on a tree. I forced myself to move in the direction I'd slid from. It took me a good two or three minutes, considering my state, to get back to the road. There was a black charred spot where the tree i_used_/i to be. I saw Neji, Oroka, and Gai-sensei on the road. Tenten and Lee were no where to be seen. I stumbled onto the road.

"Where are the others?" I asked softly, holding my arm. They looked towards me. Neji walked over to me, and lightly grabbed my shoulder, holding me up and helping me over to Gai-sensei.

"They're looking for you." Neji replied, forcing me to sit. I sighed as he took my arm. I looked at it for the first time. The cloth was torn and bloody.

"I guess I do need a babysitter don't I?" I said softly, just so he could hear. He chuckled - it was the first time I'd heard him laugh, but he didn't respond. He grabbed bandages out of his pack and began to wrap my arm. I'd have to change shirts after this. And I needed a new jacket. It took him a few minutes, which was long enough for Tenten and Lee to return and find me alive. I was helped up, and we were on our way again, and on our guard. Well they were. I'd already been on my guard. I kept my eyes on the forest, watching for anything that would betray an enemy.

i_Come out, Come out._/i I thought, peering around. Nothing. I was still tense as we continued on. We managed to get by an hour, then two. My arm started throbbing and I clutched it lightly. I squinted through the trees, and then all hell broke loose.

"Get down!" Tenten called. Gai pulled Oroka down, and the rest of us hit the deck as well. Several kunai hit the tree's near me, and once the barrage was over, I shoved myself with one arm. Sadly, it was my hurt arm, and I winced and blinked back tears that the pain brought on. By the time I was ready, three ninja were with us. One behind Tenten, one in front of Lee, and a final behind Neji. I heard something behind me and I lunged forward as something sliced down at me. I felt pieces of hair get cut off, it was so close. I whirled around carefully, not falling this time. I faced off with an opponent with a sword. I threw a few kunai at him. I didn't have enough offensive jutsu's at the moment, and I couldn't use taijutsu to hurt him, not while he had a sword. I needed to get my jutsu off, but I'd get killed, since I wouldn't move fast enough. I formed handseals with my back turned to the shinobi. As he ran his sword through me, I disappeared, turning into a log. I was up in the trees above him. I formed my handseals, _Dragon, Boar, Dog, Horse._

"Omoi-Kaihou!" I called out. But it was too late for him to get me now. I moved into his body.

"Hello." I whispered in his mind. He didn't stop. I needed to move fast. I searched his memories. He was getting too close. He reached my branch. I released his mind and returned to my body. He was hovering over me, and I rolled sideways off the branch. His sword caught me in my shoulder. I landed on the ground and lurched forward. Gai was nowhere in sight, and neither was Oroka. They'd probably gotten away to safety. Tenten was holding her own, and so was Neji. Lee was beating up his dude a few yards away. Only I seemed to be having trouble. i_Is it because I'm the only weak one here?_/i I thought. The man approached me again, sword raise. I fumbled in my holster and grabbed a kunai out, barely raising it high enough to block it. The sword was mere inches away from my face. I wasn't going to be able to push it away with one kunai. I lifted my foot and kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach. He doubled over slightly, and I elbowed him down to the ground while jumping backwards. Pushing forward again, I took the kunai and hit him hard in the back of the head, hilt first. He groaned, and I placed a knee on his neck, just in case. I glanced around. Neji was helping Tenten finish off her enemy, and Lee was tying up his. Everyone was okay. I stood up, positive that my enemy was unconsious. Then it poofed into a cloud of smoke. I felt something at my throat. The sword.

i_No!_/i I thought, unable to move.

"Now girlie," the man said in my ear. "You're going to drop the kunai at your feet, right now. Ah, ah. Don't throw it." I was going to try to get it to Lee, but now there was no chance. I dropped it, and felt my holster drop from my hip. "You're going to be my leverage to get that man you're protecting, you see?" He whispered, pulling me backwards. The sword pressed harder against my throat. I whimpered as it drew a light line of blood. I looked up, straight into Neji's eyes across the clearing. His eyes widened in alarm before he rushed towards the man. I pulled away from the sword, and the man pulled me close against his chest.

"Don't think about it, little man." He said, pressing the sword against my neck again. Slowly, I made handsigns at my waist, making sure Neji saw me. I was going to try for a substitution jutsu.

"What do you think you're doing, little lady?" the man growled, feeling my hand movements. I paused in the middle of making the last handsign before finishing it with a sigh.

"Nothing." I whispered, before dropping my hands. I switched myself with a log and I was now in the branches above the man. I was sure Neji knew where I was, since he had the Byakugan.

"Goodbye, Akari." Neji said, as he lunged at the man. The guy tightened his hold on the fake me, jumping backwards.

"Are you crazy?" He hissed, as I dropped down onto his shoulders, a kunai in my hand.

"Sometimes." I replied, placing the kunai at his throat. "Surrender." I whispered into his ear. "Or I'll draw the blade across." It wasn't like I hadn't done it before, but I wasn't going to do it this time. I grabbed a kunai and raised it, striking his head. I lightly cut his arm, verifying he was real. Then we tied him up, and left him behind.

"You okay?" Tenten asked me after finishing my bandages. I nodded slowly.

"I'm just tired." I mumbled. I could probably keep going, but I wasn't sure how good I'd be in a fight. Especially after seeing how well I did in this last battle. i_Was it because of me we lost last time? Because I was too weak to take down enough? There had only been two more. Could we have survived, if I had been stronger?_/i I wondered, my eyes clouding with grief for the second time in two days. I didn't deserve this team - they could hold their own. I was the weak link in the whole group. I sighed sadly. Where was Gai-sensei and Oroka anyway? Shouldn't they be back by now?

"Where did Gai-sensei and Oroka go?" I asked outloud.


	6. Weak

**Chapter Five - Weak**

"Huh?" Tenten asked, peering down at me.  
"I said, where is Gai-sensei and Oroka?" I repeated, remaining calm. On the inside I was trembling and glancing around anxiously. I looked around the clearing. Neji was helping Lee to his feet, but there was no sign of the adults.

"They should be back soon, and even if they weren't, Neji could look for them with his Byakugan." Tenten said, trying to reassure me, but it didn't help. I was still nervous and jittery. Until we were back home in Konoha, I wasn't going to be okay.

"Neji." I called softly, slowly getting to my feet with a wince. He looked towards me, a cool expression on his face. "Can you look around and see if Gai-sensei is near-by?" I asked, glancing around again. Tenten looked at me anxiously, and Lee was staring, curious. They didn't know my past. They hadn't heard where my team went, or why I was even on their team. Gai-sensei surely knew, but the others hadn't. Their funeral had been quiet and undisclosed. Only their family, the Hokage, close friends, and myself had gone at all. Over all, not many knew. They only knew that Konoha had lost a few shinobi.

Neji invoked his kekkai genkai before glancing around at the trees that surrounded us. He shook his head.

"I can't see them anywhere." I resisted the urge to clutch someone's arm. I took a deep breath, instead of the short paniced breaths that threatened to overtake me.

"What are we going to do?" I heard myself ask outloud. I felt a surge of pride - my voice didn't quaver at all. I glanced around, waiting for an answer.

"We'll set camp here." Neji said, glancing at the three of us. "Stay close to camp. I'll watch for Gai-sensei and Oroka. Lee, search for water. Akari, I want you to find firewood." The two of us nodded and disappeared into the woods. I paused a few yards away from the woods, and began picking up fallen sticks and breaking a few small branches. I picked up some underbrush to use as kindling. Once my arms were full, I returned to the camp. I had beaten Lee back to camp. I set the wood where our fire would be, but didn't light it. It was still full daylight. I was beginning to feel tired. I dropped my pack on the ground in some roots and dug a few energy bars out. I began hungrily munching on the first one, hoping that they would help me stay awake. They helped a little, and I took a small swig of what was left of the water in my water pouch to wash it all down. I glanced around.

Lee was punching a tree and Tenten was sharpening her weapons. Neji was sitting on a tree branch, seemingly resting. Once he felt my gaze on him, though, he opened his eyes to look down at me. I quickly looked away. There was nothing to do except wait. I didn't like that. I could still feel Neji's gaze on me, but I didn't look up to meet his eyes. I sat down with my back against my pack, tapping my fingers on my leg in impatience. I closed my eyes with a sigh. I heard a creak and a soft thud from across the clearing. I cracked one eye open to see Neji now on the ground. I closed my eye again as I heard footsteps disturb the grass, coming towards me. They paused a few inches away from my feet.

"Yes, Neji?" I said, not opening my eyes.

"Did you need something? You were staring." He demanded softly.

"No. I was just looking around, and I thought you were asleep." I replied, opening my eyes. I looked up at him, but I looked at the spot between his eyes.

"Is that all, Neji?" I asked, wishing that he would stop singling me out.

"No." He sat on a root a foot to my left. "Why are you so jumpy?" He asked, motioning at my hand.

"It's nothing." I said quickly, stopping my twitching. I looked away from him, closing my eyes. "It's nothing. I'm just bored." I said after a moment. Neji sighed. I didn't bother looking over at him.

"Are you done?" I demanded, glancing over at him. He didn't have time to reply, because a rustling in the bushes cut him off. I stood quickly, slipping a kunai out silently. Neji didn't move, he merely invoked the Byakugan. He glanced over at the bushes.

"It's Gai-sensei and Oroka!" Neji called out. Tenten, who held a handful of throwing stars, relaxed and threw them to the dirt. Lee ran over to the bushes to help the two as they stumbled into the clearing. They looked like i_hell_/i

Gai's jumpsuit was covered with holes - no, slashes - and was dirty, as if he'd been going through the woods and rolling in dirt. He had scrapes and quite a few bruises. Oroka was a little worse for the wear. A kunai stuck out of his arm, and he had cuts ranging all over his body. A bruise was forming on his left cheekbone. I snatched up some bandages and walked to Oroka, who was beginning to sit down. I kneeled next to him, wishing he'd have gone further into the camp. I didn't like being on the edge like this. I looked at the kunai. It was lodged deep. I hissed softly, in sympathy.

"Alright, I've gotta pull this kunai out, okay? I'll pull it on the count of three." He relaxed, and I knew he'd tense at three, slicing more muscle.

"One.." and I yanked the blade, causing him to cry out softly in pain. I pulled the bandages and began wrapping the wound tightly as it began to bleed. After layering it tightly, I tied it off.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" I said softly, faking cheer. I tended to his other wounds, and looked at his bruise.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning, by the way." I said as I stood. I offered him a hand, which he accepted. I pulled him up and gave him support, wincing again as my wounds rebelled. I pulled him a safe distance in, before beginning the fire. It was growing dark, and if I remembered I had the second watch tonight, so I needed to get to sleep soon.

I sat on a treebranch watching the sun go down. Another day's end. Who knew what tomorrow would bring? I dropped down off the branch to the ground below. I was going to sleep closer to everyone else tonight. i_I hate being weak! I'm just going to end up getting us..._/i I didn't even finish that thought. I was done crying. I had been given a second chance by getting onto this team, and I was going to make sure I did it right. I curled up and fell asleep. Seconds later - or so it seemed - I was being shook awake again by Lee.

"Your turn, Akari." He whispered, after making sure I was awake. I nodded and sat up, stretching. The fire had died down to me cinders long ago. I stretched and went to take my post in the roots of a nearby tree, out of sight. I held my pack next to me, and I reached inside absently, when my hand brushed cool metal and cloth. I lightly pulled it out, to find my headband. I hadn't worn it since the accident. I pulled the cloth up and to my neck, where I tied it. It was going to keep me from having my throat slit - so I'd have one less weakness. I wasn't going to be able to be taken by surprise like that again! I leaned back against the tree trunk, letting one leg dangle down off the branch. In my hand I held one kunai. I thought for a few moments before I let the knife rest in my lap. I preformed the handseals that invoked my kekkai genkai, and I found myself searching for thoughts. Below me I saw my teammates dreaming. I searched around the forest for any sign of life, other than that of a sleeping squirrel. There was nothing. I returned to my body, and every so often, I'd search for minds again, only to find nothing.

i_Okay, only one more check then I'll wake Tenten up._/i I told myself, invoking the kekkai genkai. I peered around, until I came to my tree. Above my body, maybe four feet or so, crouched a person. I pushed my mind into theirs, and searched for a chain of memories. I found that the person was a she as I skimmed her mind. I found a memory - and I winced in sympathy, even though I made her re-live it anyway. I was of her father murdering her mother and twin brothers. I made it agonizingly slow and broke away. I returned to my body and dropped to the ground, leaving the woman where she was. I began to shake Neji's shoulder.


	7. Two in the Morning

**Chapter Six - Two in the Morning**

"Neji, wake up." I whispered, lightly shaking his shoulder. His eyes flickered open, and he looked at me curiously.

"Akari?" He muttered, still lethargic with sleep. "Aren't you supposed to wa-" I cut him off quickly.

"I need you to look around for enemies." I whispered softly. "I found a woman above me, but I don't know if there are more." I had checked before incapacitating the one above me, but they could have moved in as I took her out. He formed one singe handsign - how I wish mine was like that! - and closed his eyes. A moment later he reopened them, the Byakugan enhancing them. He glanced around.

"One to your right, about seven feet above the ground." I nodded. She was taken care of - but she'd break free soon. I let him continue to look around.

"And... one in the bushes, a few feet from Gai-sensei." I glanced towards my tree.

"I'll take the one up there behind me, then I'll help you." I whispered, beginning to stand.

"Get down!" He hissed, yanking me down again. I fell partially on top of him as three kunai's wizzed past overhead. I slid off of him, pulling my head up a little to look around. I needed to get back to my enemy fast. I darted for the tree, weaving slightly, hopefully throwing off the enemy's aim. I leaped onto the tree, using chakra to let me run up. I found the woman. She was breaking free. Pulling out a kunai, I knocked her out quickly, catching her as she went limp. I carefully nicked her arm, and when a drop of blood fell, I was unconcerned with her coming back to get me. I dropped down a branch, and then another, until I was on my branch, which held my pack. I produced a small coil of rope, which I wound around the woman's arms, hands, and legs. Satisfied, I dropped to the ground, depositing her in the shadows of the roots. I peered into the clearing. Neji was fighting with the second enemy. He'd just stepped on Gai-sensei, so now he had help. I decided to watch over Oroka, just in case they tried for him.

"What is this!" Gai-sensei yelled. "An enemy shinobi?" Tenten and Lee were scrambling to their feet, almost falling down in a sleepy stupor, as Gai began yelling. Oroka moved slower, and I helped him to his feet with one hand.

"Don't move." I commanded, watching the second ninja get pummeled by my teammates. I heard a whisper of sound to my right, but pretended not to notice. The person drew closer, and I turned, flicking my kunai at him. It took them by surprise, and they tried to dodge. It hit them in the shoulder, which they recieved with a grunt of pain. I watched the shadow, waiting for it to come forward. I heard Oroka's breathing shorten in fear. This was going to be hard. I had to play defense while keeping the enemy away from Oroka at all costs. Fun. I heard fighting behind me. What was taking so long?

The shadow lunged at me, and I brought up my kunai to block. Steel met steel with a clang - but my kunai hadn't blocked it. The headband at my throat did. The shadow had thrown his kunai at my throat. I was lucky I'd decided that I was going to wear it there. I threw mine at him while pulling out a second. My free hand dug into my holster, bringing a fistful of shurikens out. I lost sight of the enemy.

i_Oh no! He's going to get Oroka!_/i My mind screamed. I formed handseals desperately, and flung my mind out. There he was, behind Oroka, but not close enough to get a death blow off. I shoved myself into the enemy, and dug, looking for a memory. There! I locked him into a replay of his past, and I pulled out of his mind, returning to my own. I opened my eyes, and whisked around Oroka and knocked the enemy unconsious. I focused on the others. The noise had stopped, so I assumed that the enemy was taken care of, but I kept Oroka with me. I saw movement, and I kept my hand steady, not throwing at whomever it was. Lee appeared in the darkness with a split lip, Tenten appeared with a large bruise on her arm. Neji had some scrapes, and Gai - well, I couldn't tell what was from the earlier ambush and now. I saw that they had taken down two, each tied up tightly.

"Can you get this one here?" I asked Tenten. At her nod, I walked across the clearing to grab the woman who was still unconsious. I drug her over to the other two. One of them was the man that almost killed me earlier. Great. I heard footsteps behind me, and turned to see Neji carrying the last one over. I moved to the side and began to walk away as Neji set him down.

"Tenten, it's your turn to take watch." I called softly, walking towards my pack in the middle of the clearing. She nodded and picked her post while I curled up on the ground and closed my eyes, falling asleep.


	8. Questions

**Chapter Seven - Questions**

I was awakened by Gai-sensei's booming cry.

"Time to get up, my sleepy students!" I blinked a few times before sitting up with a stifled yawn. Tenten was stretching from where she had been sleeping moments previous. I glanced around. The captives were still tied up, and from the looks of it, they had been awake for awhile. I grabbed an energy bar and watched Gai walk towards the captives, motioning for us to follow. I grabbed Oroka's arm - who looked doubtful - and pulled him with us. I stopped a few steps behind my sensei, remaining next to Oroka.

"Who are you?" Gai asked in his boom of a voice. The ninja just glared at him. I scooped a rock of the ground and chucked it at one of the men.

"Hey! He's talking to you." I growled as the man turned his glare on me. The woman spat at our feet, or at least tried to. It didn't work as well as she'd intented.

"Why do you want Oroka?" Gai demanded, knocking one of them over the head. "We can do this the easy way or the painful way." He continued. I glanced over at Oroka. He seemed scared - or was it something else? - , glancing at the four ninja sitting in front of us.

"We're not going to let them get you." I whispered softly to him. He just nodded slowly.

uNeji's PoV/u

I looked up at a sound behind Gai-sensei. Akari was talking to a pale Oroka. He looked nervous about something, and he was pale and practically shaking. Why would he be nervous? Was he hiding something, or was it just my imagination? Gai-sensei continued yelling at the captives, but none of them said a word. Typical. I caught Akari's eye and beckoned her over. She looked puzzle, glancing at Oroka one more time before walking over to me.

"What?" She muttered, standing next to me.

"Oroka doesn't seem to be okay." I started.

"Of course he's not. These guys have been trying to kill him, and here they are in front of him! He has a right to be scared." She countered swiftly. I sighed.

"He's not scared. He's i_nervous_/i. He shouldn't be nervous though." Akari glanced over at him, looking him over. He still had his pale, wide-eyed look. But he was right. Nervousness fit it, not fright.

"What do you expect me to do about it? It's not like I can force the answers out of him." Akari murmured.

"Of course you can. Get into his head." I told her. It was obvious. Akari nodded, and turned, walking back about two steps before sitting at the base of a tree.

"If anyone asks, I'm really tired from the attacks so I needed to rest." She said, forming the handseals. I just nodded. She went limp, her eyes closed and her breathing slowing, as if she were asleep.

uAkari's PoV/u

I formed handseals and left my body. I floated towards Oroka, and entered his mind easily. I didn't even need to dig yet. His thoughts were practically tell-tale.

i_Those four better not say anything. They know their job. I'll personally kill them if they say anything..._/i It continued like that in a practically never ending stream. I began flipping through memories. I could practically feel him tense up in surprise. I found the memory I needed, and I let it play, in normal time. If I could have, I would have punched this guy's lights out.

i_"... your job is to follow me. Once we have passed through one day, you will begin attacking my group relentlessly. Kill my protectors all of us. The next person will enter Konoha. You will do the same thing. Until their shinobi are so low that they cannot even send out ninja to protect someone, we will strike, destroying the Village Hidden in the Leaves."_/i It was Oroka himself, speaking to the four that we had here. I left his mind immediately.

I stood up slowly once I was back in my body. My body had seriously gone to sleep. I stumbled slightly, and I slowly blinked my eyes to clear them of the fog. Once I was fully awake, I walked back to Oroka as if nothing had happened. I was calm. Oroka didn't suspect a thing. I silently drew a kunai. I stepped back nonchalantly, he didn't pay me any attention. I stepped behind him, placing the kunai at his throat.

"Talk, Oroka." I said loudly, surprising everyone, except for Neji, who just looked smug. Gai-sensei looked at me.

"What are you doing, Akari? He didn't do anything. Let him go." He boomed. I shook my head.

"Do I need to tell them for you? Since I just watched the memory i_in your mind_/i." Oroka froze up again.  
"It was you?" He muttered, curiously. I pressed the knife against his throat a little harder, but not enough to draw blood. I sighed.

"He's part of some plot to destroy Konoha's defenses. They are supposed to kill all of us, Oroka included. Then, someone else goes into Konoha and gets protectors. The same thing happens. Then, when we have no shinobi left to protect the village, they go in and destroy the village." I said, and everyone looked at Orokoa.

"You little bitch." He muttered, and he did something I didn't expect. He elbowed me in the stomach, causing me to double over and make my kunai arm go limp. He spun and kicked me, sending me flying backwards into a tree. I hit it sideways, and hit my arm. A loud i_snap_/i could be heard as I whimpered in pain. I broke my arm. I glanced back at the area I had been standing at, to see Neji and Tenten attack Oroka at the same time. I stood, but it shifted my arm and I winced in pain. I didn't touch my arm. I wasn't that stupid, though I i_was_/i stupid enough to trip over a root and hit my arm. The pain of landing on it was enough to make me black out for a minute or two. When I finally regained consiousness I pushed myself up into a sitting position with my good arm. Lee was tying Oroka up. Gai-sensei and Neji were walking towards me. Where was Tenten? I felt something touch my bad arm, and I winced away from it. I found her. I glared at her, even though I know she meant well.

"That i_hurts_/i, Tenten." I hissed as she touched it lightly again, and I winced again.

"We need to get you to the hospital so they can set this properly. We can make a sling for right now." I nodded. It sounded painful. Gai-sensei stopped in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He boomed. I nodded, looking up at him.

"I'll live," I winced as Tenten touched my arm again. "I hope." I heard tearing fabric. I glanced over at Tenten to see her making a sling out of a shirt. I wasn't sure whose it was anymore. She pulled it around my neck, and I got ready for pain. She pulled my arm into it, and I nearly blacked out again. I think the only thing that kept me consious was knowing it was going to happen. I sighed in relief when it was in place. It was throbbing, but I could live with it.

"What's the plan?" I asked, as Tenten helped me up. Lee had finished tying Oroka up and had walked over to us.

"We're going to take those guys back with us to Konoha and let the Hokage deal with them." Gai-sensei said. There were five badguys, and four of us. I doubted I could carry one of them.

"So... who is carrying whom?" I asked after a moment. "I don't know if I can handle carrying one of them right now." I continued. Gai-sensei nodded.

"I will carry two, and the others will carry one. You don't need to carry anyone." He said. "Alright team, lets get out of here." He finished. I went and pulled my backpack onto one shoulder. I waited as the others got ready. We began to run through the trees, making our way back to Konoha faster than we had left. Each time I landed on a tree it jarred my arm, making it hurt. By the time ten minutes had passed, my arm was screaming in agony. I didn't say anything. I refused to say anything. We figured we'd be back in Konoha in about four hours at this pace. I had no idea if I was going to make it, but I was going to try.


	9. The Past

**Chapter Eight - The Past**

We landed in front of the gate roughly five hours later. We had taken rests along the way, mostly for my benefit. It would have been impossible - at the moment - to go nonstop. Someday I would be strong enough that no pain would stop me. We were stopped by the gate guards, since were carrying people - tied up people no less. After explaining that we were headed to see the Hokage, they let us by, with one armed escort. I just rolled my eyes and let it pass. The sooner I got to a doctor, the happier I'd be. We arrived at the Hokage's office and entered. We reached the double doors, on which our escort knocked. A voice from inside yelled for us to enter. The man went in first, followed by the four of us. Well, I should say nine of us. I forgot the tied up ones. They were set down none to gently on the floor in front of Sarutobi. He raised a brow questioningly. Our escort, seeing as we were still silent, took the hint. He left, shutting the door silently behind him.

"I suppose there is a reasonable explaination that these people are tied up?" the Hokage asked. The four of us nodded.

"You see, Hokage-sama," began Gai-sensei, launching into the tale. He explained how we were attacked by the four people, other than Oroka and how they were captured. He began to talk about the questioning, and that I 'magically' came up with an answer to the problem. Everyone looked at me expectantly. I sighed.

"I have a bloodline trait. It is called Omoi-Kaihou. It allows me to enter anyone persons mind and find memories or speak with them. I can lock them into a trap of their worst fears or memories. I entered Oroka's mind at Neji's request, because he believed Oroka was nervous about something. Upon entering his mind, I read the thought stream. It read something along the lines of "I'll kill those four if they give us away." I was then alarmed, and began to search through his mind. I found a memory, which I made him relive. He, along with many others, were to come into the village. Once they entered, they were to stay for a few days and then request an escort home. A genin team and a jounin would probably be called, as it would only be a C-rank mission. They would make it safely away for the first day. Then, they would be attacked on the second day, and hopefully killed, along with the infiltrator, since they needed to make it as real as possible. Once Konoha became weak, they would attack and destroy Konoha." I took a breath.

"And then what happened?" the Hokage asked.

"I came back to my body. I walked back to Oroka as if nothing had happened. I managed to get behind him and get a kunai to his throat. I revealed his plan. Then, he elbowed me in the stomach and sent me flying into a tree. I broke my arm." I pointed at my arm. "The others took care of him and tied him up, and then we came home." Sarutobi nodded. I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked around, and caught Neji looking at me. I sent him a questioning glance. He looked away.

"...and you are allowed to leave. I will take care of these five." the Hokage said. I'd missed all of the conversation. Great. Well, I was going to the hospital one way or the other. We all bowed and left the room.

Once we were out of the building, we split up. Lee, Tenten, and Gai-sensei were going to train. Neji was to make sure I went to the hospital. Not like I wasn't able to go of my own freewill. We began walking away, side by side. I was aware of how close we were to each other. I usually was alright, and unworried about who I was by.

i_I'm just sensitive from the mission, that's all. It'll go away after a day or so._/i I told myself.

"So. Why were you jumpy?" Neji asked calmly. He was referring back to the conversation we had a day ago. I sighed.

"It was nothing." I said, not wanting to reveal the truth. He knew I was lying. Heck, any random person could tell I was lying. I got tense at the subject. Neji forced me to stop, practically pinning me to the wall of a building.

"Tell me." he demanded. He was extremely close to me. One arm was on each side of my head, and his face was about five inches from mine. I would have blushed if it were any other time.

"I don't have to tell you anything." I growled.

"Well, your hospital trip is going to be delayed until you decide to tell me." He replied conversationally. If looks could kill, Neji would be six feet under.

"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped. He kept me against the wall. I sighed. He wasn't going to let me go. The team was going to find out eventually. Might as well tell him.

"My team was killed a week ago. It was during a C-rank mission. It was so simple. Escort a woman back to the Grass Country. Easy. We weren't on our guard when the attack came." Tears pricked the corners of my eyes.

"There was at least seven of them. They really wanted that woman dead. My sensei accounted for at least one third of them, and the rest of us took one each. But still, one by one they fell. First, Tsuchi went down. He was so brave, he took the blow for me. Kasai was second. He fell fighting with his second opponent. Then my sensei went down. After I was surrounded by three nin, I made a substitution and fled. I don't know how I got back alive." Now, the tears were falling freely from my eyes. "I should have died that day. I feel so weak, running from the fight. But somehow, no one blames me for it. They don't think of me as a coward, at least, they don't seem to. So, when I was nervous during the mission, I was just afraid of history repeating itself. I didn't want to be out there doing another mission so soon. Especially not an escort." I whispered. I didn't look up at Neji. I was looking at the ground as tears dripped down my face.

"You aren't weak. You proved that during the mission. You faced an explosion, two fights, and a broken arm, all without complaint." I heard Neji say. I looked up at him. His eyes weren't warm, but they weren't as cold. I nodded.

"Come on, lets get you to the hospital." I wiped my eyes and nodded again. Silently, we continued walking.

Five minutes later I found myself checking into the hospital. Another ten minutes, and I was being looked over by a medic. They cut the sling away instead of pulling my arm out, to that which I was grateful of. Neji stood next to the door, watching the doctor mess with my arm. I winced and flinched every time he touched the break site. It was turning a lovely shade of black and blue. Then we did X-rays. Finally, I was put into a cast. I wasn't going to be able to use my right arm for six weeks. That sucked.

A whole fourty-five minutes had passed by since we'd left the Hokage's office. Neji was still silent, so I remained quiet as well. I was going to have to tell the whole team now. That wasn't going to be fun. We made our way to the training grounds.

uNeji's PoV./u

She stayed silent after her little speech. I felt bad, making her tell me that story. I shouldn't have made her tell me anything, but we were a team. She was jumpy and fidgity, and we needed to know why. But to see her cry so easily! It made me feel even worse on top of it all.

i_Why do I feel so guilty? I wouldn't feel as bad if it were Tenten. Is there something different about Akari?_/i I glanced over at Akari. She was walking with her arms at her sides, looking forward. She seemed relaxed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, still staring at her. She looked over at me.

"Yeah." She said, putting a small smile on. "I'm fine." I nodded slowly as she looked away.

"I'm sorry." I told her after a long moment.

uAkari's PoV./u

i_"I'm sorry."_/i I glanced back over to him. He was looking forward again.

"Why should you be sorry?" I asked curiously.

"I made you tell me, and you got upset." He explained after a moment of thought.

i_He got upset over making me cry? Where did big bad Neji go? He wouldn't have apologized to anyone else, at least, that's what he seemed like to me._/i I wondered to myself. I suddenly wished I could read his mind at that moment, though I know I shouldn't.

"Thanks. That means a lot." I replied slowly, but I meant it. I looked away. We were coming to the clearing, and I could hear the distinctive i_thunk_/i of wood being hit. Tenten was throwing kunai's at a wooden targe with deadly precision. Lee was throwing punches at a nearby tree. A lot of the bark was missing. I glared down at my arm. For six weeks, I'd be doing one handed jutsu's. Worse part of it was that my right hand was dominant. Well, I would have time to practice. I would get better and I would train harder. Even Neji had to have been weak at some point! That particular thought made me feel a little better. As we walked towards Tenten, Gai-sensei appeared in a cloud of smoke. I almost sighed in annoyance. He was i_so_/i dramatic!

"Hello, my youthful students! I have an announcement!" He cried cheerfully.


	10. Home

**Chapter Nine - Home**

We all looked at Gai-sensei expectantly. He paused for a moment before continuing.

"The chuunin exams are in three weeks. I have reccomended the four of you." He pulled out a slip of paper.  
"Fill out this sheet and turn it in on the date of the chuunin exams." He handed the paper to Neji before disappearing in another cloud of smoke. I sighed.

"Gai-sensei is so cool!" Lee said. I rolled my eyes. Tenten was glancing over Neji's shoulder to read the paper. I looked over the top, reading the paper upside down. It explained what the chuunin exams were for, and there were blanks at the bottom. Upon further reading showed that these were for our names, team number, and sensei. The paper didn't tell us what the three challenges of the exam was. A pen was attached to the top of the paper. Neji carefully wrote in our team number, his name, and Gai-sensei's name before passing it to Tenten. It went to Lee then to me. I filled in the final blank, and handed it back to Neji. It then was hidden inside of his backpack.

"Alright, looks like training is over for the day." Tenten said. "Let's meet here bright and early to train for the exams!" I nodded and turned, beginning to walk away. I was curious to see if my brother was home yet. I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced behind me to see Neji.

"Why are you following me?" I asked, slowing down so he could catch up.

"Who said I was following you? I could be going somewhere." He said cooly.

"Uh huh." I said, shaking my head. We continued in silence. Soon, my home came into sight. I smiled slightly. Once we reached the sidewalk directly in front of it, I stopped.

"Well, this is where our paths divide. I'll see you tomorrow, Neji." I told him, before turning to walk up the path. I felt his eyes on me and I felt my face heat up slightly, but I ignored the feeling. I unlocked the door with my spare key and walked inside, closing the door softly behind me. I leaned against the door, my hands hanging limp next to me. Why did I blush, realizing his eyes were on me? It's not like he hadn't looked at me before. It wasn't like we hadn't been so close that I could feel his breath on my skin. I was reacting like some giddy girlie-girl. I gave myself a few moments to regain my composure before continuing into the house. No one else was home, but they would be soon. I slid my pack off my back and set it gently on the ground. I'd get it after I finished cooking. I began making dinner for everyone. I made sure to make enough for everyone in the family.

Ten minutes later I had a stew simmering on the stove when I heard a knock at the door. I added a few more spices quickly. The stew would set for about two hours, and be ready to serve around five or six. I went to the door. Upon opening it I saw Tenten.

"Hello, Tenten. Can I help you?" I asked, leaning against the door.

"I just wanted to stop by." She sniffed the air delicately. "What are you making?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm making some soup for dinner. Would you like to stay for some?" I offered. She thought for a moment.

"Sure," She replied after a moment. "Let me just call home. Do you have a phone?" I nodded, and moved out of the doorway to let her in. The sbrats/s kids should be home soon. I pointed Tenten to the phone in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." I told her as she began dialing a number. She nodded as she pulled the phone to her ear. I grabbed my backpack from the floor and took it to my room. I gently closed my door a minute or so later. I found Tenten still chatting on the phone in the kitchen. She caught sight of me and began to end the conversation. As she hit the 'off' button, I heard the front door open. I peered around the corner. I saw a man walking into the house. I recognized him immediately.

"Tenshi!" I called out, running towards him. I flung my good arm around his chest as he took a step back. He recovered smoothly, returning my hug.

"Hello, Akari. I see you hurt yourself." He said, pushing me away. I glared at my cast again.

"Yeah, the guy I we were supposed to protect was a traitor and kicked me into a tree." I said. I heard a noise behind me. Tenten was walking towards us. My brother tensed.

"Tenshi, this is Tenten, one of my team mates. Tenten, this is my big brother Tenshi." I felt Tenshi relax.

"It's nice to meet you." He said, ruffling my hair absently. I pulled away from his hand, sighing. I ran my left hand through my hair, fixing it.

"You too." Tenten said softly, bowing slightly. I grinned. Tenshi hated people bowing to him, even if it were just out of politeness.

i_Three... Two... One..._/i

"Please don't bow to me again." He said. Tenten just nodded.

"Why don't we take a seat?" I asked. i_Before the kids come home and tackle us since we're standing just inside the doorway._/i I added silently. Tenten and Tenshi went to the couches as I walked into the kitchen to check the stew.

i_I'm glad I made extra._/i I thought, tasting it.

i_Needs more spice..._/i I rummaged around in the kitchen, grabbing different ingredients to throw into my creation. I tasted it every so often, until I finally got the right blend. Then I left it to cook. I walked into the living room. Tenten and Tenshi were in the middle of a conversation. I took a seat on the couch, listening to the two ramble. They were talking about weapons. It was interesting to listen to, and I knew that once you got Tenshi talking, it was going to take time to slow him down. The front door opened again. Kei and Koubai walked inside. Migoto wasn't with them.

"Is Migoto still on her mission?" I called out to them. They replied with an affirmative. I nodded.

"Alright. This is Tenten. She is one of my teammates. Tenten, the bigger one is Kei, the smaller one is Koubai." They greeted each other and spread out on the couches. A heated debate about how ninjutsu was better than taijutsu began, I just sat in the middle as neutral. Tenten and Tenshi were for taijutsu, while Kei and Koubai were for ninjutsu.

Time passed quickly, and the next thing I knew it was six. I stood and unobtrusively removed myself from the room, going to check the stew. It was steaming. I quietly ladled the stew into bowls and set them out on the table. I set out silverware and cups next to each place. I poked my head into the living room.

"Dinner!" I called out above the din. They got up and came to the kitchen. The debate didn't stop though, they were fighting over the table, gesturing with forks and cups. I sighed and leaned back against my chair, listening to the debate. It was fun listening to them fight like this, but I couldn't get into it like they could. Everyone finished and I went to do the dishes as they finished their debate. Tenten said she had to go at eight, and an hour later it was time for everyone to go to bed anyway. I cleaned the dishes and put them away before going to my room. I began reading a book about one-handed jutsus that I got for my birthday. I glanced up at the clock. It read eleven. I shut my book and turned out the light, falling asleep soon after.


	11. The First Week

**Chapter Ten - The First Week**

I woke up to my alarm's screams. I went through my daily routine. Shower, get dressed, wake everyone else in the house up, then make breakfast. After breakfast, I'd left for the training grounds. The sun wasn't in the sky yet, but it would be soon. I walked down the street. I heard footsteps behind me. Two sets. I threw a glance over my shoulder. Neji and Tenten were walking towards me. I slowed as they walked towards me silently. I fell in next to Neji, and we made our way through the streets. I felt calm, relaxed, walking with them like this. We stayed silent the whole way. We made it to the clearing as the sun began making its way into the sky. Lee had beaten us there and had set up practice dummies.

"Gai-sensei told me to tell you that we are to practice on our own today. He had important business to handle today." The three of us nodded. Neji and Tenten paired off to work on their weapon skills. Lee was helping me with my taijutsu. Since I was going to be going to the chuunin exams with a broken arm, I was going to need to learn how to work with it. He demonstrated different moved I could learn, and we worked slowly. By the time the sun was at its' peak, I was sweating from exertion. I'd gained a little more strength in my left arm and I could sucessfully preform three different blocks with each arm, along with an attack. We were working on kicks now, and I was learning different kick combos. Lee had mastered a lot of taijutsu, and I knew I wasn't going to be nearly as good as him, but I was working towards being able to protect myself more than being a Lee-model. By the end of the day I was exhausted. Lee and I had worked hard on my taijutsu. I was going somewhere. Tomorrow I'd be doing the same thing hopefully. Who knew? I went home alone and made dinner. I left it in the oven on 'warm' and went to my room, exhausted. I passed out on the bed and didn't wake up until morning,

The next day Gai-sensei had us spar. I was up against Tenten. Let me tell you, a cast is good for blocking. It ended up being a tie after an hour. I leaned against a tree trunk, breathing quickly to attempt to catch my breath. Neji and Lee went after us. After about twenty minutes Neji beat Lee. Lee slowly pickted himself off the ground, promising to one day beat Neji under his breath. Training was over a little while later after we practiced, Tenten with Neji, me with Lee. Tomorrow I was going to work with Tenten so I could get my weapon skills up.

It was six in the morning. I'd already gotten ready and set breakfast out, the kids were getting themselves ready. I was out the door. I saw Neji walking down the street. I sped up to catch up with him. We walked together through the streets.

"I'm stealing Tenten from you today." I said.

"You're what?" He asked, looking at me.

"I'm going to ask Tenten to work with me today." I told him.

"Oh." And with that, it was silent again.

Tenten was happy to help me with my weapon skills. She had me working on my aim for awhile. I could hit the bulls-eye once every three shots with aim, once every seventh without aim. We worked on it, with her giving me tips after every other shot. After two hours I could get half of my shots in the middle with aim, every fourth without. I felt better about myself and my progress. We worked with other light weapons that a regular shinobi would use for the rest of the day, only going back to the kunai's at the tree to keep me up.

The next day we were relaxing a bit, watching each other train and giving critique. Tenten went first. Lee stood to the left of the target and I was on the right. Neji sat underneath it. We were watching her throw weapons at the target with deadly accuracy that I envied. Lee began talking while she trained.

"I heard for the first time in five years that rookies are entering the chuunin exams." He said as Tenten began spinning a kunai between her fingers.

"No way! That's probably just some rumor the jounins are spreading." Tenten exclaimed, looking at him.

"The story goes that three of them are from Kakashi's team." He finished.

"Well, it's not like it matters," She began, flicking her wrist as she glanced towards the three of us. "Because in the end, you just have to feel sorry for them." The kunai hit the center of the target and I hid a grimace. I used to be one of those rookies, but I wouldn't have been going to the Chuunin Exams until next year if I hadn't gotten onto this team. I watched Tenten and didn't have any critisism. Lee did well, and then it was my turn. I fought with a wooden dummy, and got a few bits of critisism, then Neji showed off. After he was done, we disbanded. I went home. I didn't feel like cooking so I decided to treat the family to ramen. I counted my money and got it ready to go. Two hours later we were seated at the ramen bar. A troupe of three kids came to the bar. One was a noisy blonde, and the pink-haired one kept yelling at him.

"Who're you?" I asked them, since I was sitting next to the blonde.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" He punched the air.

"Alright then, Naruto. Good luck with that." I told him, looking expectantly at the girl.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." She said with a small smile. The black haired boy stayed silent.

"May I ask what your name is?" I asked him.

"Hn. Sauske Uchiha. What is yours?" He replied.

"My name is Akari Kurai." I replied, eating a few noodles out of my bowl. "Are you three entering the chuunin exams?" They nodded. "Who's your sensei?" I asked. Naruto responded.

"Kakashi is our sensei." I hid my wince. My team had been talking about them earlier.

"Oh really? I'm from Gai-sensei's squad." i_Now._/i I added mentally.

"Are you going to the exams?" I nodded in response. I saw my cousins were almost done, so I finished my ramen quickly.

"I'll see you guys around." I said, laying money on the counter. With that, we were gone.

The next couple of days went the same way, only I trained with different people each day. Sometimes it was with Neji, other times it was Tenten or Lee. We sparred, practiced jutsus, and honed our skills for the rest of the week. It wasn't a bad week. She'd learned more taijutsu and how to work with her cast. She learned a few jutsus that she could do one-handedly. She felt ready for the chuunin exams already.


	12. The Second Mission

**Chapter Eleven - The Second Mission**

Gai-sensei told them to meet him at the training grounds at nine fourty-five today. It was now ten after nine. I made my way out of the house, walking towards the training grounds. For the fifth time I made my way alone. Its not like I didn't mind. It gave me time to think without someone interrupting me.

_I wonder why we're meeting later. Maybe we're doing another mission or something. I hope not. The last one was stressful enough._ she sighed. _But if we_ do _have a mission, I'm sure we'll survive. After all, we survived the last one, didn't we?_ I failed to realize I stopped in the middle of the road. I was caught up in my thoughts. _This team, I don't deserve it. I'm so weak, I'm going to pull them down. I've heard stories about the chuunin exams. I hope we survive all the trials, and that I don't-_ I yelped as a hand touched my shoulder. I whirled around, without falling I might add, to see Neji. I relaxed.

"Sorry, you startled me." I said quickly.

"I noticed." I fell into step next to him, and we continued walking towards the clearing. We were silent for a bit, then he broke the silence.

"So, what were you thinking so intently that you were scared witless by my touch?" He asked. I grinned.

"Curiousity killed the cat." I told him. He glared at me.

"I was just stressing over the chuunin exams." I replied after a moment. He nodded.

"We're not going to loose. We'll pass the exams easily." He said confidently. I shrugged. He'd been a shinobi longer. Let him believe that.

We arrived at the training grounds about five minutes later. Tenten was lounging below a tree. Lee was doing pushups. I leaned against the same tree Tenten was under, Neji jumped into branches above us. After about ten to fifteen minutes of dozing, a yell woke me up. Gai-sensei had arrived. He was yelling about youthfulness or something. I stretched and stifled a yawn as I opened my eyes. I looked over at him.

"We are going on another mission." He finally said, after at least one minute of ranting. I kept myself from tensing up and paid attention. Not every mission was going to end up in death or betrayal.

"It is a B-rank mission. We are taking very important documents to Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist. There are seven documents, which will all be spread out among ourselves. What is in these documents is enough to have other ninja actively looking for us for the duration of this mission. We should come back by the end of next week. This mission should be good enough to get you ready for the chuunin exams." He paused for a moment, taking a breath. "In approximately twelve days the chuunin exams will begin. This mission should be done in nine to elevendays. The plan is to travel there in about four days, stay a day, and come back in four days. Other flaws, such as an attack, have not been figured in, so we must move with haste when we can. At noon meet in the Hokage's office. We will recieve the documents there." We all nodded and he dissapeared. I left the clearing immediately. It was nearing ten twenty and I had things to do before noon. I walked home at a calm pace.

By ten thirty I was at home. I packed bandaids first this time. Next I threw in an extra holster full of shuriken, kunai, exploding tags, and wire. Third was a coil of rope and five sets of clothes. I'd end up re-wearing some, but that was life. I looked at a smaller pouch next to my pack for a moment before adding it. Inside were my soldier pills. We'd probably need them here, especially me. After another moment I threw in pain killers for my arm since I would end up bumping and banging it. I grabbed a old large white shirt and threw it in on top of everything before closing it. We might need another sling. _For my other arm_. I though pessimistically. I threw a glance over at my clock. Sixteen after eleven.Ten fifty-eight. I strapped a kunai against my outer right thigh, my inner left arm, and the back of my neck. For my final touch, I grabbed a necklace off my dresser. It was a seven pointed star. On one side it was colored in the rainbow shades of the clan symbol. On the back it had my name imprinted against the top point. The next two points down had my parents name. After the clan's demise, I had my three cousins names imprinted to their own points along the next three. My brothers was on the last point. I clasped it against my neck. The chain was of a metal that was almost too thick to be ripped off my neck. I knew Tenshi was still in the village, but he might not be here for long. So, a note was to be left. I was essentially in charge most of the time anyway, since Tenshi was gone eight-five percent of the time.

_Kids and Tenshi,_

_I'm off on another mission. It's supposed to last nine to elven days. Once Tenshi is off on his mission, Migoto is in charge. Don't be stupid, please. Don't break anything. Don't talk to strangers. You know the deal. Go to bed on time, eat your vegetables, and do well in practice. I don't want to come home to anything bad, so be good, okay?_

_Be good!_

_Akari_

I looked at the clock. It was eleven twenty-five. I should head out. I went into the kitchen and got my energy bars. These went into a seperate pocket, away from my clothing and things, along with two apples. I grabbed a third and walked out the door, munching on the fruit. I walked towards the Hokage's office. After pushing my way through a third crowd, I leapt up onto the rooftops where I continued my journey. It took all of ten minutes once I'd gotten out of the road. I'd wasted fifteen minutes down there in those crowds. I stood in front of the building for a moment before stepping inside. I waved at the secretary who flashed me a smile. They knew why I was here, so why try to stop me? I continued up, until I was outside the two large doors. I knocked, and I was called inside. I was the first one to arrive. Not even Gai-sensei was there yet. I leaned against the wall next to the door. I imagined that Gai would show up after all of us, and probably use the window, a rope, and three smoke bombs. I heard a second knock, and soon after Tenten was in the room with me. She sat on the ground near the middle of the room. It appeared she was used to waiting here for her teammates. Finally, once Neji and Lee had arrived, my theory proved almost completely true. Gai-sensei did use the window and rope, but he only used one smoke bomb.

After a brief repetition of the mission, the documents were handed out. Lee and myself held two, while Tenten, Neji, and Gai-sensei took one. We were to switch documents every time we stopped. We weren't to keep the same document for more than a day, just to be safe. So, now we were running through the trees, on our way towards Kirigakure. We took the same position that we had taken with Oroka, only this time we were in different places. Gai-sensei took the point. Neji was in the middle, and from that vantage he could watch for enemies from all directions with his byakugan. I took the end position, so I could relay messages back towards the village. I could get a message to anyone within twenty miles, so I was to stay as close to Konoha as I could get. Lee was to the left, watching for enemies and booby traps, and Tenten was on the right doing the same. We didn't have any activity for the first day, and we traded our documents off as ordered. This time I only had one, and it was in a small metal tube attached to my left leg. I was taking the first shift, and I was also relaying a message back to the village before everyone was asleep. I preformed my handseals and my body went limp against the tree I was against. I floated out and back towards Konoha mentally. I made it within seven miles of the village before I could not reach it at all. I sighed mentally and began searching for a village within my range. There! A small village not too far from the village. It held leaf shinobi. All I needed to do was find one. Not that person, she's not one, he's a commoner... ah, him! I found someone, and gently entered their mind.

_Don't freak out, please. My name is Akari Kurai. I'm a Genin of the Village Leaf on a B-rank mission with my team. I need you to relay to the Hokage that we're alright so far, please._ I thought quickly to the man before he said anything. _Do you understand. Think your answer, please._The man replied with an affirmative, and I made sure to check his mind to be sure he did it. I imprinted it onto his brain, making him remember to do so. With that, I was back in the clearing, taking first watch.


	13. Teamwork

**Chapter Twelve - Teamwork**

I was roused by someone nudging my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Tenten leaning over me.

"We have to switch papers again." I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I reached for my leg, only to find the canister was mission. Uh oh. I felt my eyes widen as I groped around, searching for my cylinder. I stood up and began searching the area I'd slept in.

"Where is it?!" I said, worriedly. Tenten looked at me curiously.

"Where is what?" She asked, holding a sheaf of papers.

"My documents! They were in this metal cylinder, and now its _gone!_" I restrained my voice. I climbed to where I took watch. Not there. I dropped to where I'd relayed my message. There, hidden by a bunch of roots, was my message canister. I sighed in relief and poped the container open. There was my message. I handed it off to Tenten who handed me hers in return. I slid it into the canister and attached it to my right side, underneath my arm this time. Lee was waking Neji and Gai-sensei. They'd trade amongst themselves this morning. I pulled an apple out of my backpack and began to eat it quietly. As soon as everyone had traded papers we were off. I finished my apple and placed it back in my pack. I'd dispose of it properly later. We were in the same formation, glancing around as we went. We hit the trees with soft thuds, leaving as quickly as we arrived. We were silent the whole way, it was extremely quiet. The woods seemed to be extremely quiet as well. It was strange. I kept alert, because I had a feeling something was up. I felt the tension of everyone else. I wanted to use my bloodline limit, but I couldn't while moving. I sped up to catch up with Neji who was directly ahead of me.

"I want to use my jutsu." I whispered for his ears alone. He shook his head.

"You can't while moving, stupid." I rolled my eyes, but I knew he didn't see that.

"Duh. I need someone to carry me, and you were closest." I replied quietly. Now we were side by side, hitting the same branch almost at the same time. He glared at me.

"What makes you think I will?"

"Well, since this is for the mission and will help see where enemies are within a twenty mile radius, it would be best. I can watch for enemies afar and you can watch for near, it would work." I explained. "Besides, if I'm with someone else, I won't know until it's too late. I need you to tell me where they are while I'm away, since I can still hear while I'm "gone". I will be able to get back before they can hit us, rather than rush to get back before my body dies." I told him with a shrug. He sighed.

"Fine." And somehow within one instant and the next he'd scooped me up bridal style.

"Thanks." I muttered before preforming handseals. I went limp against his chest, my whole body relaxing.

Neji's PoV.

"Fine." I whispered. Then, before I changed my mind, I picked her up bridal style, barely slowing down. I felt her tense up for a moment then relax once she realized what had happened. I became aware how close we were, and how I was holding her. My heart began to race. She murmured her thanks before making a few handseals. She hit my chest, and I was thankful she was unconsious, or she would have heard my heart beating rapidly. I focused on the forest around us instead of the girl in my arms, trying to calm myself. I felt her breath slightly through my shirt, felt her shift slightly into a more comfortable position in my arms. It all made my heart speed again.

_What is wrong with me? She's my_ teammate! _I shouldn't be acting like this. I need to get ahold of myself and find out what's wrong with me. This hasn't happened before, and I don't need it happening now, not during this mission. She's affecting me in a way no one else has. Why? Is it something I can't stop?_ I sighed to myself and kept my eyes moving, watching for signs of chakra.

Akari's PoV.

I let my mind free, slowing extending myself out a mile wide. I scanned for enemies as I went, making my mind float out longer into peering eyes, until I was a thin barrier around the mile radius. The ring moved as my body did, never staying in one place. I tried to keep myself in my ring, but there were some blindspots where enemies could sneak through. I probably would be unlucky and they would come from that direction. We - well I should say "they" - made good progress. Miles disappeared rapidly as they leaped through the treetops. I felt something then. A brush of a mind. I went after it as I felt my body stop moving. Neji wasn't moving. The group stopped. I still chased the mind, trying to get to it before it was too far ahead. Too late, it was gone. I returned swiftly to my body.

I was still in Neji's arms as I opened my eyes. I sighed softly.

"You can let me down." I said, and he helped me onto my feet. The other three were looking at me. To them, it seemed like I was shirking on my duties, and Neji had helped. Oh well.

"There's a person, I'm not sure if it was an enemy or not, coming from about a mile in that direction." I pointed Southwest, a little to the left of the direction we were running in. The three nodded as they realized what I had really been doing. It was time to trade papers. I slipped my metal canister out from under my shirt and pulled the notes out. Neji handed a message to me and a message to Lee. I handed a message to Neji and Lee handed me his message. I rolled both up and placed them in the tube, and slid it against my right arm, just above my cast. Then, Neji's gaze snapped to the left in the trees behind me. I made a consious effort not to turn and look. Lee noticed too. I smiled nervously.

"Two in the tree's behind you, Akari." Neji whispered. I nodded grimly.

"I can take one out with my jutsu if you can catch me." I replied. He nodded in return. I made slow handsigns, stopping on the last one before mouthing "Omoi-Kaihou". The last thing I saw was Neji lunging out to catch me. I imaginge all hell broke loose soon after that.

I floated away. Neji had been wrong. There was four all together. Two behind me, one behind Gai-sensei, and one behind him. I took the one behind him. I found a gruesome memory of themselves being raped. I really didn't like doing that to them. I trapped them in a loop and left their mind. That would hold them for about fifteen minutes, including the aftershock. I resisted my body's pull and pushed myself to a second body. I found a good memory of the person's childhood and locked them in a trance. I returned to my body then. Neji had put me against a tree and was defending himself against one with Lee. They were standing before me protectively. I stood up, a little shakey from all the chakra usage, before darting out from behind them to the second person. That memory would not hold them long. I leaped up and out of sight of the others below. There, a man standing on a tree, a small smile on his face. I tapped him on the back of the head roughly, catching him as he fell. I took him to the ground and set him against a tree trunk. Next, the poor woman. I felt no regret knocking her out, because I knew that it had taken away the memory lock I'd put on her. Then I looked to the others. They were already done, tying up their enemies and the one I'd knocked out. I took care of the woman, tying her up and leaving her at the base of the tree she'd been captured in. We'd leave them here. We weren't going to kill them, they were just going to have to save themselves.

The rest of the day was smooth sailing. I couldn't use anymore chakra, I had to save it for an emergency until I'd regained more. I took a soldier pill after our battle, and it was wearing off. We still had a few hours to go. My foot slipped. I began to fall.

_Oh crap!_ I thought, trying to find a way to land safely. We were too high. This was going to hurt. Then, something caught me while I was trying to catch myself. I grabbed onto cloth and realized someone had caught me before I'd passed out from shock and chakra-loss.


	14. I Might

**Chapter Thirteen - I Might**

Neji's PoV.

I heard a sound behind me. It wasn't the usual thud of Akari's foot landing on a branch. I turned my head to see what it was. Akari wasn't behind me. She was plummeting to the ground. I spun with more grace than she'd ever have, and dropped down a few branches. I managed to get below her and caught her bridal style. She clutched my shirt in fear. Then, her body relaxed, her eyes closed, and her breathing slowed, while my heart sped. I held her tightly and began to catch up to the group.

Akari's PoV.

I was aware of something warm against my side. I heard breathing a little bit above me. My head was against someone's chest, as I could feel it rising and falling. I heard a heartbeat. I was being carried. I opened my eyes and looked up. It was Neji.

"You caught me." I said slowly. He looked down at me.

"Good to see you're awake." Neji commented after a moment before looking around the area again. The others were just in sight.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to remember how I got to where I was.

"You fell off a treebranch. I caught you. You passed out. Your chakra is very low, so I don't think you'll be able to keep up with us." He told me softly. I nodded with a sigh.

"Does that mean you're gonna be carrying me the whole way?" I asked doubtfully. I wasn't too happy about that idea.

"Well, unless you want to fall again, yeah." I growled softly in annoyance. I pulled my cast up onto my stomach and laid the other on top of it. I sighed and laid against Neji.

"How much longer until we stop for the night?" I asked quietly. He didn't look at me this time, he was focused on the area around us.

"About an hour or two." He replied, turning his head to look the other way.

"Yay." I said unenthusiastically.

"I'm not thrilled about carrying you for two hours either." He replied.

"Then have someone else carry me, or better yet, let me carry myself." I told him.

"I already told you, you are not fit to keep up for two hours. You don't have the chakra to keep yourself moving. You used too much during your jutsu. You need to save what's left to relay a message, Akari. Don't forget we have to check in every night on the Hokage's orders." He said harshly. I glared at his chest.

"I'm so weak." I muttered, hoping he didn't hear me.

"I thought I already told you that you're not weak. You faced a lot worse on the last mission, only this time it isn't physical injuries. You can't stop the chakra loss from affecting you like you can do with your arm. You just have to rely on others until your chakra is back up." He told her.

Was he trying to make her feel better? What was with this guy? He's not the kind of person to do that. She knew because she saw into his mind once. That was all she had needed too, just that small peak. He probably though she didn't see anything, but she had. She'd seen his personality. She sees everyone's true personality when she entered their mind. He changed over the last few weeks apparantly. But why? There was no reason for him to be different. There wasn't any change in his life, was there?

_No, wait. There was one change, and it was kind of a big one. I came to the team. I entered his life. Am I changing him?_ Akari wondered. _Is there something he isn't telling me? I know he's entitled to secrets, but still. Something about me is doing something to him. I should have a right to know, seeing as I'm part of the reason. Right?_ She was lost in thought, so when Neji stopped, she didn't notice.

"Akari, get down." He muttered, helping me to my feet. I balanced on the branch, barely having room to stand. I was in front of him, he was behind me.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, glancing back at him. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking behind him, looking for others.

"There's people coming. A lot of them. They're after the scrolls, I'm sure. I need you to get a message out to someone to get to the Hokage. Do it now, while we're closer to Konoha." He said hurriedly. I formed handseals. The last thing I said before going unconsious was "You better catch me."

My mind went out. I passed over the seven or eight people behind us. Wow. This was a replay of what happened last time, only this time we had a warning. I pushed out, heading towards Konoha. Twenty miles later, I was stopped by the pull of my body. Still, I pushed. The next village was only three miles away from my mind's position. I pushed and strained. I hurt, but slowly I made way. I got to the village and found a shinobi at the edge of the village. It was kind of easy.

_What village did you graduate from?_ I whispered into his mind. _Respond mentally, please. Think your answer. Quickly! I'm running out of time._ My body was pulling me back.

_I graduated from Konoha, village of the leaves..._ The man responded slowly.

_Good! Send word to the Hokage at once. Gai and his team are being chased by eight nin. We aren't going to get out without a fight, and we're short one person. We may not make it. Hurry!_ I told him, imprinting it. Then, my body actually _forced_ me back. I was too far out, and it couldn't handle it anymore. I shot back to my body like an arrow loosed from a bow.

I regained consiousness. I was on the ground somewhere. I heard noises around me. Steel on steel. I blinked rapidly, trying to gather my thoughts. There was fighting. My message had gotten out, but nothing was going to come from it. We weren't going to make it. Neji was standing a few feet from me, fighting off two shinobi. I tried to stand, but fell back with a soft thud. My body felt like jello. I pulled myself up and braced myself against the tree. I couldn't just sit back. I threw a kunai at the nearest enemy, clipping their arm. They spun to look at me. I had my broken arm supporting me against the tree. My left hand was in my kunai pouch. I grabbed a kunai with an explosion tag and threw it, as well as two unmarked kunai. The exploding tag landed closer to me, so as he ran towards me, it exploded. He flew backwards into a tree. The explosion didn't cause silence like you'd imagine it would. If anything, the noise grew louder.

I wasn't going to be able to take this guy out, but at least it was one less for everyone to deal with. Eight on four wasn't good odds, especially when one of the four was practically incapacitated. Neji had noticed the explosion though, and risked a glance back at me.

"What are you doing?! Get down!" He yelled at me before leaping backwards towards me, dodging an attack.

"I'm helping you guys, what does it look like?" I demanded. I threw a kunai at my enemy, who started to get up from where he'd landed. His arm was bloody from the explosion. I leaned against my tree.

"You shouldn't be moving. You're only hurting yourself!" He snarled.

"Who cares what I do right now?" I began.

"I might." He said softly, so soft I barely caught it. He didn't mean for me to hear him, so I continued. I'd talk to him about it later.

"I'm just another kunoichi protecting her teammates and helping the mission. I'm not going to sit around and watch you die!" I said fiercely. I watched the man I had blown up run at me. I couldn't stop him. I drew a kunai and waited. It took all of two seconds for him to reach me. I defended myself from his attack, but the force pushed me back against the tree. I winced and my right arm gave out on me. At least it didn't break again. I lifted one foot up and kicked the man in the stomach. It was a weak kick. I just didn't have the strength. He winced, but the pressure didn't go away.

"What's wrong girly? Too weak to defend yourself?" He grinned. I winced at the comment. That was a sore spot, but it wasn't like I could do much about it. I just grimaced and focused on keeping him away as long as possible. I swung my right arm up and around to his head. He didn't see it coming, after all, who would want to use a broken arm? I cracked him upside the skull. I screamed in pain. The man fell over, unconsious. I held my arm, well, the cast at least. I hit the man over the head with my kunai just for good measure before leaning back against the tree and scanning the area.

Neji had taken down one opponent, but he was still fighting. There were two others unconsious on the ground in different places. Gai-sensei and Lee were fighting two together, while Tenten took on one. I decided to tie up my man, seeing how I wouldn't be good for anything else. I dropped my pack to the ground easily. I first grabbed painkillers and took them without water, then I got to work. I pulled my rope out and began tying his arms to his sides, and then his ankles together. I used as little rope as possible, then I cut the ends off, rolling the rest up and placing it back in my backpack. Then, I grabbed an energy bar and began to slowly eat.

Since I wasn't making any noise, Neji glanced back after he sent his enemy flying backwards. I waved lightly at him, and he turned back to the fight. I watched him fight and defeat his opponent. Then he turned without a glance back at me to help Tenten.

Thirty minutes later all of the badguys had been tied up. I had eaten two energy bars and my arm was starting to feel a little better from the pain killers. I pulled my backpack on slowly. Tenten and Lee helped me to my feet. I was really unsteady and I went lightheaded the moment I stood.

"I'll carry her again." A voice said. Neji. I closed my eyes as I felt my legs give out. Just then, something knocked my legs out from under me and caught my head. I opened my eyes again. Stupid Neji. He just had to show off.


	15. More Help

**Chapter Fourteen - More Help**

_If I have to rely on him again tomorrow, I may explode. It's all my own fault too. If I hadn't decided to use my jutsu at such a long distance not once, but twice in a span of a few hours, not including the stretch last night or the memory loop between the two major usages. I'm so stupid! I knew better, but I did it anyway._ I sighed, resting my head against Neji's chest for the second time that day. I closed my eyes, but I didn't go to sleep. I wasn't tired, just weak. I didn't like this feeling.

"So what did you mean, earlier?" I questioned softly. He looked down at me.

"What?" He replied. I could tell he truely did not know what I meant.

"Okay, this might jog your memory. 'I might.'" I opened my eyes to look up at him. He looked up and around us. He might be using the pretense to watch for enemies as a way to hide his emotions, or he may not be. I may not ever know, either.

"I might care if you die, or Tenten may, or Lee could. You don't know what we think, what we're feeling. Don't go assuming we aren't going to care at all. You're our teammate. You're our friend. Why wouldn't we not care?" He asked calmy.

"I see. Thank you for explaining." I bit my lip. I should have expected this. After all, it was Neji. He glanced down at me again, I felt it.

"What did you think I meant by it?" He whispered softly. I shook my head.

"It's nothing. I just wasn't sure. There were other ways one could take that comment." I told him, picking my words carefully. He nodded slowly, and with that our conversation died, but I felt as if a whole new set of questions had been uncovered.

An hour and a half later we stopped for the night. Neji and Lee went out to find water and firewood. Neji had left me in the middle of the clearing. Slowly I stood up. My body wasn't as weak as it was earlier, but it was still tired. I made my way to a large tree and found a place against it to sit with my pack. It made me feel more secure, the tree. I could hide down in the roots of this large tree, and it would be almost impossible to see me from any direction but up or directly in front of me. I heard a noise from my left, and looked up to see Neji and Lee return together with a supply of water and wood. The next order of business was to set up the night watch schedule. Lee would take the first watch and Tenten would take second. Neji had the third while I had the last shift. I nodded and grabbed my last apple out of my backpack. I devoured it quickly and buried it and the other apple core. Then I settled against the tree trunk. It was still light out, but I was tired now that my body had time to catch up with me. I'd send a message out in the morning, my chakra was too strained to do it any other time. I passed out.

All too soon Neji was shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times, yawning. It was still dark.

"Your turn." he whispered, offering me a hand. I took it gratefully, and he pulled my up to my feet gently. I grabbed my pack and slung it onto my back. I decided to stay on the ground instead of my usual tree branch. I'd probably fall off or something. I sat in the middle of the camp and began my watch. Neji leaped back up into a tree, where he fell asleep. I found myself envying him. He had all of his energy. Well, I had most of mine back, I was just a little ditzy because I just woke up. I didn't use my jutsu, and I was only going to use it for two reasons today. The first was to relay messages back towards the Hokage. I hoped that I would find someone quickly. The second was to defend myself against an enemy. We were almost to Kirigakure. We would get there late today or early tomorrow. We would probably go until we reached there today, since Gai-sensei was going to tell us that since we're so youthful we can make it. He's so strange. I heard a twig snap. My eyes darted towards where the sound came from, but I didn't move my head at all. I gave no outward sign, other than my eyes, that I was even consious. My breathing was slow and relaxed, I was slightly slumped. It looked like I was asleep, really. I didn't make handseals, because that would give me away to an enemy.

A rabbit hopped into the clearing. I almost breathed a sigh of relief, but I kept myself in my relaxed 'sleep' state. I watched the rabbit curiously. Why was a rabbit awake at this time of day? It hopped through the clearing and into the surrounding woods somewhere behind me. I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them again. I didn't need to i_really_/i fall asleep.

The rest of the night went by without much excitement. I woke the others up, well, I woke Gai-sensei up and his yell woke everyone up. I sat down and preformed handseals. My body went limp and fell backwards as I went towards Konoha. I made it seventeen miles before I found a town. There wasn't any shinobi there. I moved on. I was on my maximum distance, when I felt three minds pass me. I followed and went into one. I read their thoughts. A jounin! The Hokage had sent us help.

_Tell the others to stop._ I told him. I know he complied, as his mind betrayed him. _My name is Akari Kurai. I am a Genin on Gai's team. The Hokage sent you to help us. We are alive, we survived the attack. I don't know what your orders are, but mine is to get a message to the Hokage. I can't make it to Konoha with my mind. I need one of you to get a message back. Can you do that? Think your answer please._ I murmured mentally.

_I understand. I'll send one of my teammates back. Myself and another are coming to your position. Where are you?_ He demanded mentally.

_No need to yell!_ I replied, still soft. _It hurts my head. We are about twenty miles southeast of your position. I need to get back before they move out._

_Goodbye._ The man said.

I returned to my body. The others were getting ready to move.

"Guys, stop." I called out softly. They looked at me curiously.

"Some Jounin are on their way to escort us the rest of the way. The Hokage _really_ wants these documents delievered. I just spoke with one of them. They're about twenty miles northwest of us and coming fast. They should be here in a few minutes."

_After all..._ I thought. _They_ did _just get from Konoha to twenty miles away within twelve hours._ My arm was throbbing again. I think I made it worse when I hit that man over the head. I took another pain killer and ate an energy bar while the others conversed. Suddenly two more people were in the clearing. I jumped to my feet before I realized they were the ANBU. Gai sensei greeted them while the four of us switched our documents around. Neji had already traded with Gai, but he traded again with us. Tenten got two, Lee took three, Neji had one, and I had none this time. I still moved the canister to a different position though. Now it was on the inside of my lower left leg. I watched the two jounin warily. I wasn't going to enter their minds. If they were our men, then they knew that one of us could get into minds. They just didn't know which one of us it was.

Well, they could narrow it down to two people - Tenten and myself. Then, if they knew which clan held the jutsu that allowed people to do enter minds, they'd know it was me, because of the necklace around my neck and the jacket I wore on my back. It didn't really matter, so long as they didn't do anything funny. I pulled my backpack on while they talked. Soon we were leaving again. Gai held point and Neji still had the middle. That was all that was the same from our previous arrangement. I was now running alongside Neji while a jounin took the furthest spot. Lee and Tenten were together on the right, while the second jounin was on the left. We were running towards our destination together, we were going to make it there before we went to sleep tonight.


	16. Almost There!

**Chapter Fifteen - Almost There!**

It had been two hours since we'd set out for Kirigakure with the jounins. It was silent, as always. The forest had more sounds. I could hear birds singing and babbling of a stream somewhere hidden from view. Our feet made soft _thud_'s as we hit and bounced off each branch. So far so good. If all day could be this calm and easy-going, we'd make it to Kirigakure before nine tonight. I knew that we would most likely be hit even more today, seeing how close we are to Kirigakure.

_Snap!_ I heard a sound from above me. Neji was already looking up towards the noise. He grabbed my arm and yanked me to the side as a rain of kunai's hit the branch we'd just been standing on, along with the next branch we were going to land on. We were now following behind Lee and Tenten, and Neji was watching warily for the enemy. He looked over at me and mimed picking me up. I sighed and nodded. I needed to incapacitate the enemy without us having to stop. I sped up to get in front of him for a split second, then I wasn't on my feet anymore. I was already making handsigns before he had me off the branch and went limp immediately.

_I hate this. But at least I'm needed._ I thought to myself. There were three shinobi in the trees around us. I went to the one closest to me, which was about three feet in front of Tenten. I entered his mind and found a memory of sleep. That would keep him out for awhile. Once I was out of the mind, my body wanted me back. I refused the pull, instead searching for a new host quickly. The next one was following alongside the Jounin behind me. I went to him, and easily infiltrated their mind. Once I began messing with their mind, they tried to force me out. They knew what was happening. I kept myself inside until I found sleep, and knocked them out. My body was pulling me again, but I wasn't going to waste more chakra trying to get back out, so I hit the last one, who was sitting ahead of all of us. I sped ahead and knocked him out as well. Then I returned to my body. Neji saw I regained consiousness. Then, once I was fully 'there' I tapped his chest with my fingers lightly. He stopped for a moment, letting me onto my feet. Then, the two of us were moving again.

"Are you sure they won't be following us?" He whispered. I nodded.

"They're sleeping." I told him with a smile. He nodded and began watching again. None of us wanted to stop, so whatever I could do would have to do. I think that's why Gai-sensei had me paired with Neji. We were good as partners, he could see the enemy and I could hit them.

It had been three hours since I took out those three ninja. From time to time, Neji would just tap my shoulder and I would get the message. He'd catch me as I used my jutsu, and then I would take out more ninja. I was sure I'd taken the same ninja out at least twice each. My sleep spells weren't holding them for very long, but it was enough. Soon, we were going to have to face them. My chakra wasn't going to hold out long enough to take us for another four to five hours, which was the amount of time it was going to take for us to get there. I had already used my jutsu three times. I may have enough chakra for two or three more, but after that I'd be completely useless. Four times would make me unconsious from too much chakra usage, especially when I'm taking at least two people out per use. I fight my body's pull with more chakra use. I'll warn Neji the next time we have to do this.

_Speak of the devil..._ I thought as I felt a light touch at my shoulder. A kunai wizzed past my head. The badguys had grown smarter. They figured out that everytime Neji carried me, they were going to go to sleep. Funny how it didn't matter what they did because it wouldn't stop my mind. I knocked out three shinobi easily before going to Neji.

_Neji._ I whispered. He was surprised that I entered his mind, but he didn't stop.

"What?" He muttered.

_Don't talk outloud, think what you want to say next time. I won't be able to do this much longer. I have at the most three tries left, but that third one won't be too good. If I use it three more times, I will be unconsious for awhile. My chakra is getting low. I'll be able to take the enemy out, but I won't wake up to do it again later. After my second use I probably won't be able to walk. Get it?_ I told him.

_Yeah. Well, that's a risk you're probably going to have to take. I'll carry you again for as long as I need to._ he replied. There was something more behind that message, but I wasn't going to pry. It would be rude and I needed to save my chakra for the enemy. I returned to my body and I was let down once I asked. It took slightly longer after each time to recover, but I'd survive. I kept within an arms reach of him, since I didn't want to risk falling down without being able to be helped, and he needed to be able to tap my shoulder. It would be a time before he'd need to tap my shoulder, so I was relaxed. The enemy was incapacitated, and we were getting that much closer to Kirigakure. It wouldn't be too long before we arrived, but would it be soon enough? That was the only question I was wanted the answer to. About twenty minutes later, Neji tapped me.

"What? It's too soon!" I whispered. He shrugged. I sped as he slowed, and he caught me as I fell.

I was _not_ expecting this. There was no way. Ahead of us there was two. To the right of Tenten and Lee was one, and to Neji's right there was one. The jounin on the left had two for him, and the one at the end had one. Six. They had gotten together and were going to strike as one. I took out the one closest to Neji, since he held me, and I was the only one to try to keep us moving. After he was incapacitated, I went for Lee and Tenten's. He was just as easy to knock out. I went for Gai's next, seeing as he was the only other one with documents. I took the first one out with some difficulty since he kept trying to force me out. The fourth one wasn't as resistant, but he tried to be. I had to push myself to reach the fifth one, the one next to the left jounin. I took him out with barely a thought. Then I absolutely had to succomb to the pull of my body. I returned, and Neji looked down at me. I shook my head, handseals already forming. He looked concerned as I flew away.

The last one was the hardest. He had his mind set on keeping me out. I had to literally push myself in, like one would push to get into a door that was smaller than you. I finally made it, and I was exhausted, mentally and chakra-wise. I had to lodge myself into his mind, as if I were holding myself up between two walls with my back and legs. Then, I had to push through his memories as if I were trying to wade through a fast flowing river. I found a horrible memory for him, one of him being tortured. I made it go as slow as I could make it, then at the end he would find a memory of sleep.

_That was for being so difficult._ I told him. _You brought this upon yourself._ I then slipped out to my body. I regained consiousness, to my absolute happiness. I was weak though. That man was like forcing the other five to sleep all over again. I felt a sheen of sweat over my face. They would be under for awhile. I made sure of that before I had left each of their minds. For now, I wouldn't worry about that. I was going to get enough energy to run for myself, then I was going to carry myself to Kirigakure. After a few minutes, I tapped Neji on the chest. He stopped momentarily, and let me down. I began running next to him again.

That didn't last long. Twenty minutes later I was nearly falling again, stumbling every so often. Neji rolled his eyes when I refused his offer to let him carry me. I was going to make it by myself. I didn't want to be weak anymore. I felt my foot hit air, and I immediately reached out to sling my arm around the branch I missed by a few inches. I pulled myself back up onto Neji's level after a few moments. He rolled his eyes as I grinned slightly. I continued in this fashion for awhile. Then, fourty minutes later, I was panting but I was doing alright. Neji tapped my arm. I glanced at him. There was no way I was going to be able to take anyone out right now.

"Are there enemies?" I whispered. It was too soon for them to have gotten out of their trances. He shook his head.

"Are you okay?" He replied after a few moments. I sighed.

"I'm fine. I don't want to have to rely on others unless I _have_ to. My going unconsious everytime I use my jutsu can't be helped, so I let you help me then. I want to make it by myself." I told him. He shook his head and averted his eyes, looking towards the trees again.

Thirty minutes later I managed to be in his arms again. I practically broke my neck before he actually forced me to let him carry me for a little bit. It wasn't even my fault that time. The branch broke when I landed on it. It could have happened to anyone. I couldn't push away fast enough, and I nearly hit the next branch, which would have knocked me into unconsiousness in my state. He was being paranoid. Just because I'm slightly klutzy does not mean I will end up hurting myself after every step I take. He seemed set on that fact, especially since I was exhausted from the massive chakra uses. Whatever. I was going to make him set me down sooner or later. We were getting close to Kirigakure, and I was going to carry myself through those gates myself. It had been four hours, give or take ten or twenty minutes. It wasn't long until we were going to get there. Hopefully we wouldn't be tailed by any ninja as we entered those gates. Neji hissed.

"They've caught up."

"What? No way."

"We've got to warn the others. You tell Tenten, Lee, and Gai-sensei. I'll get the jounins." Of course he was going to tell the people that were furthest from our position. Geeze. I let him put me on my feet, then I sped up to tell Lee and Tenten. They were about twenty feet ahead. If I needed to throw a kunai to slow them, I would. I didn't need to though, I managed to catch them.

"Guys!" I called when I was close enough to be discrete. They turned their heads towards me to acknowledge my prescence, and slowed slightly. They pulled apart from each other so I could slip in between them. I panted for a moment.

"Are you okay, Akari?" Tenten murmured, gripping my arm slightly.

"Yeah, you don't look too good." Lee added softly.

"I've just been knocking the enemy out for four hours with my jutsu, that's all." I said indifferently. Tenten whistled softly.

"Wow. I was wondering why we were having it easy. Seems that I was wrong." She said softly.

"No wonder Neji was carrying you most of the time." I growled as Lee said that.

"Don't remind me." They looked at me curiously.

"Whatever. That's not what I need to discuss. I can't hold them off any longer. They're close, and you needed warning. I have to catch up with Gai-sensei." I told them. They nodded. I steeled myself for this next 'journey' then sped up to catch him. He was thiry feet ahead, and it was going to take quite a bit to catch up with him, since he probably wasn't going to slow for me. I pushed myself to catch up with him. I reached into my pouch and lightly tossed a kunai two feet to his left, hitting the tree ahead of him before falling down to the ground. He glanced back at me, but he didn't stop. I tried to catch up, and I did about a minute later.

"The enemy is close." I whispered. He nodded. I stopped on my branch and turned, heading back to my position. I let Tenten and Lee pass me, then fell into step where I'd usually be. I went a bit slower as I groped in my pack, searching for an energy bar. I was going to need it. I found one, and quickly began to eat it. It was gone in a matter of minutes, along with a second one. The wrappers went into my pack, and by that time Neji had returned.

"They're about to strike. Be ready." He muttered as I closed the pack. I nodded, discretely resting my hand against my hip near my holster.

A kunai wizzed past my head.


	17. Lost

**Chapter Sixteen - Lost**

All hell broke loose. Six of us versus six of them. Easy fight, right? Wrong. They had the advantage, since we couldn't see where they were going to strike. We were practically down one person - and that person was me. I'd been keeping these guys off our tail for four hours straight. Enough is enough. I stopped on the branch I was on and put my back to the tree trunk. Kunai's were flying, and none of them were ours.

I practically threw myself off the branch to keep from being hit. I caught myself on a branch a few feet down, luckily. No Neji to save me now. Not like I wanted him to save me. The others were dodging their own set of attacks. We should keep moving if all they were going to do was throw shiny objects at us. _Sharp_, shiny objects, but hey, it's not like we don't use those same objects. I saw Tenten jump backwards off of her treelimb and Lee caught a kunai from middair. I ducked as one aimed at my head flew towards me. I failed to see the second one flying at me. It caught me in the shoulder. I grunted with pain. I yanked the kunai out from my arm and watched for the next kunai.

_There!_ I saw it wink in the light. I threw my bloody kunai towards the area the kunai came from. I was rewarded with a thunk as it hit a tree. I missed. I dodged the kunai flying at me and yanked it and the other out of the tree as another hit my cast and lodged itself there. I winced as is pricked my skin through the cast. My arm throbbed from the impact. I pulled the third kunai out. Someone jumped onto my branch.

I didn't recognize them. Something flashed in their hands. I barely had enough time to bring a kunai up to protect myself when they struck. They were going for my stomach. I kicked out at them, connecting solidly with their knee. They grunted from the pain, but they didn't pull back. I swung my leg around again, and they caught it with their free hand. I pressed my back against the tree and pushed myself up with the other leg, whipping it around. It caught them by surprise and I caught them full in the side. I brought my leg back down and caught by myself before I fell. He stepped back relieving some pressure. I lunged forward with my kunai, but he caught my hand. He brought his other arm down towards my back and I blocked him with my cast. He kicked me in the chest and I slammed against the tree trunk. I brought my arms down protectively, yanking my hand away from him. I threw one at him to try to gain time. I heard other noises, sounded like the other baddies decided to come out and play too. The man threw a punch and I dropped down off the tree branch. I caught myself on the next one and swung away to a different tree. I couldn't beat that guy with close up fighting. He'd kill me. I heard a footstep behind me and chanced a glance backwards. The guy was literally right behind me. I reached into my holster and grabbed a kunai. There was an exploding tag attached to it. Then I made handsigns. Two clones were now running beside me. I passed the exploding kunai to one and we split. I hid and sent the other two after him. He destroyed them both easily and the exploding tag detonated. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. It was a clone as well! I glanced around for a moment before I was knocked forward by something.

I spun around unsteadily, stopping my momentum. I nearly fell, but I caught myself before I fell. The man lunged at me, and I dodged it. Then I fell again, and this time it was uncontrolled. I reached out for the branch nearest to me and missed. I grabbed the second one I reached for and slowed my fall, but I was still dropping. I hit the ground with a soft i_thud_/i. I stepped back into someone. I spun around, jumping backwards. There was Tenten. I grinned lazily before I averted my eyes, looking for my opponent.

I was hit in the face and I took a step back from the force. I lashed out with my foot, throwing a kunai at the same time. He dodged the kick but was clipped across the cheek by my kunai. I felt something touch my back. Tenten had backed into me. I felt her tense up and slide to the left. I moved with her, and a kunai wizzed past me.

"Hey Tenten, let's get these two and then help the others." I called out to her. I felt her nod her head. I threw a kunai at my guy and he dodged, coming closer. I lashed out with my foot, catching him in the gut. I felt Tenten dodge something, and I moved out of the way, spinning to face her opponent for a moment. She was taller than me by a foot if anything. I heard Tenten attack my guy as I dodged a shuriken. I lunged at the girl, panting. I was getting tired. I barely had enough chakra to keep myself up, so there was no way I was using Nin- or Gen- jutsu. Taijutsu was something I was a bit stronger at, for the moment, thank goodness.

She dodged me easily and swung her fist around. I blocked it with my cast and we both winced from the blow. I threw a punch, which she blocked. Then I brought my cast around - again - to hit her. I clipped her in the side of the head with it while simultaneously pulling her feet out from under her with one leg. She fell like a log. I pinned her down and grabbed a kunai from my bag. I placed one hand at her throat while I knocked her out with the kunai. I left her where she lay, turning in time to see Tenten fly into a tree. My opponent had recovered. I threw the kunai at him. He dodged it and turned to face me. I heard Tenten getting up, but I couldn't hear any fighting from the others. There was no time to worry about that though. I leaped backwards, dodging his fist but being caught by his foot, which sent me back a few feet. I took a big breath, regaining my lost air before leaping at him.

He stepped to the side and shoved me sideways when I was close to him. I stumbled but kept my balance for once. I lashed my foot out, catching his side. He took a step sideways. I followed with a punch that he caught and another kick that he managed to dodge. I knee'd him in the groin, something he couldn't dodge. He doubled over in pain. I brought my elbow down onto the back of his neck, sending him to the ground. Then Tenten knocked him out. I smiled at her.

"Which one do you want to tie up?" I asked. She pointed to the man at my feet. I nodded and walked to the girl, pulling my coil of rope out. I wrapped it around her arms and torso, then her ankles. I then looked around.

"Hey, Tenten?" I looked over towards the other kunoichi.

"Yeah, whats up?" She asked, not looking up from the rope.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, glancing around the area once again. We were the only ones in this area of the woods.

"Uh oh." She muttered, looking up for a moment. She quickly finished tying up the man and slung him over her shoulder.

"Come on, lets go find them." Tenten said. I nodded and pulled the girl up onto my shoulder as well, and then we were off. I was pushing myself to the limit, and I didn't have much more to give. _We'd better find the others soon._ I thought, glancing around. _Because if we don't, the two of us might be out here alone tonight._ I kept my eyes moving, searching for any sign of movement.

"We could just go to Kirigakure. That's the one place we know for sure we can meet up." I called to her. She nodded.

"Yeah. We'll head there in the morning if we don't find them before then." She told me.

"Okay." I called.

It was an hour from then. We hadn't seen any sign of them. We found a tree to stay in, as it was getting darker. We split the night into four shifts. I was taking the first and third while Tenten took the second and fourth. We did it mostly to watch the two we had tied up. Tenten was already passed out on the branch next to me, and I was just sitting, watching for nothing in particular. The sun was barely below the horizon and I was watching the light fade. Then, I heard a noise below me. I pulled out a kunai and peered down. Someone was walking through the trees below. I dropped down to the ground, almost soundlessly. I say almost because I snapped a twig. The person whirled around. I pulled my kunai up defensively.

"Akari?" A familiar voice called softly. Neji.

"How'd you find us?" I replied, lowering the kunai and stepping towards him.

"You forgot I have the Byakugan. Come on. The others are waiting for me to get back." He told me, turning towards the captives. I leaped into the tree and shook Tenten's shoulder lightly.

"Come on, get up. We've got to go!" I said hurriedly. She sat up quickly, a hand on her holster.

"What's wrong?" She demanded sleepily.

"Neji found us. Come on, we're going to the others." I told her, tugging on her arm lightly.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." Tenten told me, pushing my hands away. She stood up and then dropped down to the ground below. I followed suit. Neji held one of the captives, and I went to pick the second up. Once I was ready, we began to move. Neji led us through the trees in a seemingly endless path. I wondered if he even knew where he was going some of the time. Ten minutes later we were in a small clearing, no bigger than two body lengths in any direction. In one portion was all the captives. I set my girl down and Neji set the man down next to her. Then I moved a few paces away to a tree, where I sat down and pulled my pack off my back.

"Which watch do I have?" I called out to no one in particular.

"Third." Neji's voice replied from above me. "I have first." He said as I looked up towards him. He was lounging on a branch above me, about fifteen feet up. I nodded and laid back against the tree, falling asleep quickly.

The Dream

_I was walking through a forest. I knew where I was supposed to be going. There was a noise beside me. I glanced over to see Kasai. I bit my lip. He was alive? But how? I watched him die a few weeks ago. I looked around to see the rest of team two. Tsuchi, Midori-sensei, Kasai, and me. We were all here. All alive. There was no way. It must have been all a dream, we were all here together._

_Next to Midori-sensei was a woman. _The _woman. The one that killed us all by bringing the shinobi upon us. We arrived in a clearing and began making camp. Somehow it seemed familiar. Then, three shinobi dropped into the left hand side of the clearing, followed by three on the right. The final one landed in the center, then it was all over. They attacked. Midori was taking on two at once. Tsuchi and Kasai were fighting back to back against three. I was defending myself against my own enemy, along with protecting the woman. I cried out as the blade cut through my arm. I knocked the man backwards. I dodged the next blow and pushed him back further, moving away from the woman, towards my two teammates. I didn't see the man's attack, but Tsuchi did. He leaped in front of me with a ferocious "_No!_" It seemed to go slow, I watched him leap in front of the man's sword. It went through and through. I watched the sword protrude from his chest, trying to get to me through him. He went limp as death took him. The man shook him off the sword as if he was a rag doll. I attacked him angrily, lunging and dodging faster than I had before. How dare he kill my teammate in front of me?! I knocked him out and spun on my heel, looking for my next opponent. Kasai was fighting a woman. A man lay at his feet, along with Tsuchi's old opponent. I went to help him, but was stopped by another ninja. Still, I watched Kasai. I saw his movements getting slower from fatigue. He left his left side open._

_The woman took it. She feinted towards his right and then lunged at his left, placing a kunai into his side. It was followed with a kunai to the stomach and neck. He died with a scream of pain. I took a kick to the stomach for my inattentiveness, groaning in pain as I did. I backed into a tree. I fought against the new person, not even seeing their face. I shoved them away and dodged their throw of shuriken. I heard an explosion, and I looked up. I couldn't see anything through the smoke, and I was kicked forward into a tree. I leaped into it, and watched the smoke clear. There was my sensei. She was surrounded by two dead bodies. She wasn't moving. Wasn't breathing. She took herself out to kill her enemies. A suicide to try to save her students. I couldn't-_

"Akari!" Something shook my shoulders. There was something wet on my cheeks. I opened my eyes. Neji, along with Tenten, were looking down at me, concerned. I lifted my hand to my face. I had been crying. Why had I been crying? Suddenly I remembered my dream. Surely my mere crying hadn't disturbed them.

"What?" I mumbled, looking away from them.

"You were crying out in your sleep. Something about some people called Kasai, Midori... and Tsuchi I think." Tenten said slowly. I bit my lip and said nothing.

"I'll make sure she's okay. It's your watch, Tenten." Neji said. The girl nodded slowly, then walked away.


	18. New Dangers

**Chapter Seventeen - New Dangers**

I watched as Tenten walked away silently. Neji was breathing slowly. Finally I looked over towards him.

"Are you okay?" He sat down next to me. I shook my head.

"I hate remembering them... like that." I mumbled. He nodded. I fainly felt his arm against mine as I leaned back against the trunk.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered.

"I was walking through the forest. I heard a noise and I looked over into Kasai's face." I paused. "Everyone was there. I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't stop it. I couldn't even warn them. We were attacked in a clearing. I watched Tsuchi throw himself onto the sword to save me, and saw him slide off the blade slowly. I watched a woman kill Kasai with a single kunai. I heard my sensei _blow herself up_ in a futile attempt to stop them. Then again, she may not have committed suicide. Maybe one of the other shinobi did it. I don't know." I was aware of water coming from my eyes and I tried to wipe them away inconspicuously. I knew it was a hopeless attempt, and I felt Neji's gaze boring into me. I glanced up towards him and looked into his eyes for a moment. I saw something there. What was it? It wasn't hate or disgust, or even his usual cold look. I averted my eyes, unable to stare long. Was it longing, or something else completely? I didn't want to ask.

"I'm going to sleep." I whispered. "I have the next watch." I closed my eyes and ignored Neji and the feel of his gaze on me. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke again when I felt something land lightly one me. It was still dark.

_Huh? What in th-_ I didn't finish the thought as I sat up. I glanced around and found what had landed on me. It was Neji's arm.

He'd shifted in his sleep, managing to lay his arm across me. I went to push his arm off, but he just wrapped his arm around me tighter. Eventually I gave up.

_Even while asleep he's not relaxed._ I thought to myself. I laid down in defeat, trying to ignore the feeling of something on me. Finally I fell asleep.

Neji's PoV.

I woke at dawn as I always did. I felt something rise and fall under my arm. I opened my eyes to see Akari curled under my arm, barely touching my chest with her back. I didn't move at first, afraid to wake her, as I glanced around the small clearing. All the jounins were awake, and Lee was waking Tenten up. I guess I was waking Akari up after all. I sat up and tapped her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She spotted me and smirked after a moment.

"Did you sleep well?" I shook my head.

_Did she know she was against me?_ I wondered as I said "What are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, last night after my watch I came to lay down in _my_ spot," She emphasized the "my". "I fell asleep, but was awake soon after because your arm was on me. I tried to push you off, but you just held me tighter. Eventually I gave up and just fell asleep." She shrugged as she grinned at what I assumed was my dumbfounded expression. She stood and stretched. Immediately after her arms were down as she clutched her casted arm, wincing.

"Oww.." She whispered, kneeling down to grab her pack. She rummaged through it for a moment before producing two white pills, which she swallowed quickly. Then, she grabbed two energy bars and shouldered her backpack.

"Don't worry, I'll keep this our little secret." She winked over her shoulder and grinned, before walking away.

Akari's PoV.

Despite my nonchalant manner, my mind was whirling. Did he turn slightly red when I'd mentioned what happened, or was it just my imagination? I shook it off. I couldn't be distracted right now! Later, when I was at home in my bed, I could worry about it. I took my metal container out and went to get papers. The cylinder was hollow, but now it held two of the seven documents hidden inside of it, and I attached it to a cord and let it hand down my chest, hidden from sight. As I was hiding it, the two jounin knocked our captives unconsious while Gai-sensei gave us orders.

"Listen up! It's been almost four days since we left Konoha. Due to some delays, it has taken us this long to reach where we are now. Before noon, we will be in Kirigakure, no matter what. There will be no delays." He called out to us. I nodded, like the rest of us. He was practically ordering me to go under and watch for four hours. That would make me absolutely useless for anything else, but I knew it needed to be done. We had to go home and test in the chuunin exams. We couldn't stop. Once the other jounins were done, we leaped into the trees. We took up our usual positions, and I found myself running side by side with Neji again. He was combing the area with his Byakugan. I kept myself alert for any strange noises. Neji couldn't look everywhere at once. Nothing.

We were tense for the whole two and a half hour trip. We finally relaxed partially when we landed outside of Kirigakure. We stepped up and showed our papers, which allowed us into the city. They were much smaller, with many people inside. We immediately made our way to the Mizukage's office. It took us about five minutes to find, but we were soon inside and talking to the secretary. The Mizukage was out for the moment, but would be back momentarily. We nodded and found a place to stand in the room.

Twenty minutes later the Mizukage walked through the doors. He spotted the six of us and nodded to himself.

"Do you have my papers?" He demanded. It was our turn to nod. While he was gone, Gai-sensei had taken each of our papers, which he now held out to the Mizukage.

"Thank you. Your mission is complete, please return to your village." All that for a thank you, please run along? Wow. But we could not argue, so we all bowed and left the building. Soon after we had left the village as well.

We were in a simple horizontal line formation. I was between Tenten and Neji. On Tenten's left was One of the jounin, and on his left was Gai-sensei. On Neji's right was Lee and then the second jounin. We were running at the same speed we'd gone for the whole trip. We _should_ arrive in Konoha in about three days, since we shouldn't be getting attacked.

It was a quiet first day. We only saw birds, squirrels, and hundreds upon hundreds of trees. An hour after sunset we stopped among the trees. There was no clearing to stay in tonight. I found a thick branch and stretched out on it. Tenten and Neji were sharing a branch a few feet away. Above me was Lee. Across from me, in a seperate tree, the three jounins were talking amongst themselves quietly. I slipped my pack off my back and reached inside, pulling two items out. The first was another pain killer. I was running low and my arm was _killing_ me. The second was an energy bar. As I ate it, everyone else went to sleep. I had first watch tonight. I winced as I shifted into a more comfortable position, irritating my arm. Then, I settled quietly into the watch.

Two and a half days later we arrived in Konoha at noon. We had three days to rest and recover before the chuunin exams began. Until then, there was no practice. I went home and went to my room, dropping the bag with a _thump_. I laid on my bed, closing my eyes to take in the comfort for a few moments. Then, a loud crash could be heard from the livingroom. I formed handseals without opening my eyes, and let my mind float through the house. One person was there. I entered their mind easily to find out who it was. I didn't recognize the person, but I couldn't access their memories. Strange. I exited their mind. The person was walking down the hallway. I slid off my bed and crouched down. I heard a door crash open. Then another. Then the last door between my room and the person was forced open. Then, moments later, my door was flung open. I was hidden on the other side of my bed. I peered out. Someone in a black cloak, with what appeared to be red clouds was standing there. I stayed hidden. I wasn't going to engage in a fight with them unless I had to.

Then the front door opened and I heard the voices of three children I knew well.

The man turned and began walking down the hall. I had to stop him. I wasn't about to let him hurt my cousins.

I sprung up out of my hiding place and ran out the door. I flung a kunai down the hall, missing him by milimeters.

"Kids, run!" I screamed.


	19. A New Home

**Chapter Eighteen - A New Home**

The man glanced back at me. I heard commotion in the livingroom.

"Go get help! Get someone!" I cried out again. The man turned to fully face me as I grabbed another kunai. He ran towards me quickly. There was nowhere to dodge to, so I stood in place, ready to defend against his attack. He kicked me backwards before I could react. I slammed backwards into my bedroom, slamming against my dresser. I got my feet under me and didn't fall. I threw my kunai at him and ran at him, praying to get a hit off. I couldn't hear the kids any longer. Hopefully they had gone for help. I ducked under his punch and he blocked mine with ease, slamming me into the wall next to me, then throwing me behind him. I slid down the wall I hit this time. There was no way I could beat this guy. I couldn't stop him mentally, I couldn't beat him physically, and I couldn't afford to loose. I lurched towards my right, which led into the livingroom. He caught me halfway through the doorway, and kicked me into the room. I landed on a table, sliding across it and onto the floor. I pulled another kunai out, and threw it blindly. A few moments later, there was an explosion. I'd thrown an explosive kunai. Crap. I was lifted up by the blast and I landed on my cast. The pain made me black out momentarily.

Neji's PoV,

Tenten and I walked down the road, planning on getting some practice in. We had just turned onto Akari's street when an explosion erupted. It was from Akari's house. Tenten took off at a sprint, and I was two steps behind her. We threw the door open. The house was a disaster. There was a hole in the wall, a couch was smoldering, and there was wooden pieces - probably from tables and the like - strewn across the ground. There was no sign of Akari. Tenten and I crept in carefully. We couldn't rush in blindly, even though I desperately wanted to know if she was okay.

Akari's PoV.

When I came to, I was somewhere in the kitchen. I coughed, and I felt blood fly from my mouth and saw it land on the ground next to me. I moaned softly in pain as I pulled myself into a sitting position. I glanced around. I was next to the stove. I heard movement coming from the living room. It was coming towards me. I was still sitting, and I wasn't sure if I could get up. I placed my casted hand on the ground, bracing myself shakily. I pulled a kunai out and held it in front of me protectively. A person picked their way carefully through the demolition, looking for something. Their eyes lighted on me and widened in surprise. I saw his white eyes. Neji.

How did Neji get here? Why was Neji here? I pushed those questions aside. I lowered the kunai warily as he came closer.

"Akari, are you okay?" He asked, almost fearfully. "Tenten, I found her!" He called out a little louder. There was more noise and then Tenten appeared. I dropped the kunai and wiped the side of my mouth where a few drops of blood lie. My arm throbbed. I pulled my arm up, and nearly fell over. Neji, being the closest one to me, caught me. He lifted me up, and I rested my head against his chest. My cast lay across my stomach and my other arm hung limply. I closed my eyes as he began to make his way out of the house, Tenten following close behind. Footsteps could be heard, even by my ears. The two stopped.

"Who's there?!" Tenten called out. The footsteps stopped. They were nothing like the heavy footsteps that the other man had. In fact, I think I might have recognized those footsteps.

"Migoto? Kei? Koubai?" I called out weakly. The footsteps started up again, headed towards us.

"Put me down, please, Neji." I mumbled, struggling to move. He set me down gently at his feet as three children rushed through the wreckage at me. The would have knocked me down if Neji's legs hadn't been at my back. They were all hugging different parts of me. Koubai, the youngest, held my middle almost uncomfortably tight. Migoto, the eldest by a scant year, was on my left arm, and Kei, the middle child, held my other arm gently, but still clingingly.

"Hey, hey. Stop it you three." I said softly, trying to lighten the mood unsucessfully. "Let Neji take me to the hospital so I can get good as new, would you? You can come with us if you're good." I whispered. They nodded and released me. Neji stooped and picked me up gently. Koubai took my hand, which was hanging again, and walked in front of Neji. I smiled softly, looking down at him fondly. Tenten was behind Neji, my two anxious cousins walking on each side of him.

It took the better part of ten minutes to actually get there. Then, an hour and a half was taken with the examination and healing of my wounds. They had to take off and recast my arm, seeing as I'd damaged it in battle. It was put in a thicker cast, seeing as I'd be battling with it. I was already signed up for the chuunin exams. I i_had_/i to go. But whatever. I had to stay in the hospital overnight because of some slight internal damage. When the doctors finally left, the children came in. Koubai immediately climbed onto the bed, but Migoto scolded him.

"He's fine." I pulled him up onto my lap and patted my sides, encouraging the other two to sit. It was a tight squish, so Kei sat at my feet and Migoto sat next to me. Neji and Tenten were standing in the doorway, watching us. I grinned lazily and beckoned them inside. They let themselves in and sat in the two chairs set near the bed.

"So, what were you two doing by my house anyway? Snooping or something?" I demanded. Neji rolled his eyes and Tenten laughed.

"We were going to train, and your house was along our route." Tenten explained. "So, when your house blew up, we ran to investigate." She shrugged. "After all, you are our teammate. Even if you weren't, we still would've went to find out what happened. What did happen, anyway?" Tenten concluded, and eyed me curiously. I sighed.

"Some dude came through our house a few moments after I came home. He had this black cloak with some red stuff on it, I forget what the shapes were. Anyway. He almost found me when the kids came home. He turned and went to go to them. I knew he was bad news because one - I couldn't find anything in his mind, it was completely blank to me, two - he'd come into the house and had thoroughly searched it, and three - he seemed eager to get to the children. He'd almost gotten down the hall before I'd gotten out my door. So, I told the kids to get help and he kicked me around a bit. Then I _accidentally_ blew up the house when I grabbed the wrong kunai. Then you guys came." I said dutifully. They nodded.

"Now, where are we gonna stay..." I mused outloud. "We can't stay there since I destroyed at least two rooms and all the furniture inside of them." I snaked my arms around Koubai's waist and hugged him gently, resting my cheek on his head. I closed my eyes.

"You can stay with my family, if Hiashi-sama approves." I heard a soft masculine voice say. Neji offered a home to us?

"Are you sure?" I replied slowly. "You don't have to offer just because I'm your teammate."

"I'm not. I'll just clear it with Hiashi-sama." He rose from his seat and stalked out the door. I looked at Tenten, confused. She giggled.

"I'll talk to you later." She stood and walked out the door with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright you three, new rules. Until we have our own house, you will be on your very best behavior. If an adult tells you to do something, you do it. You'll follow house rules along with mine. Understand?" They nodded.

"We're lucky to be getting a place to stay for free. I was expecting I would have to go and buy a hotel room or something." I sighed and reached for my neck to fiddle with my necklace. It wasn't there.

"Oh no!" I gasped, clutching at my neck.

"What's wrong?" Migoto asked.

"My clan necklace, its gone!" I sighed, taking a few deep breaths, remaining calm.

"We'll find it for you!" Koubai offered. I smiled.

"You need to go home anyway, and get clothes for yourselves. You can look for it if you want. Migoto, can you grab clothing for me as well?" I asked. She nodded.

"Off you go. Come back here after. I'll arrange with the nurses to allow you to stay tonight." They filed out of the room. I called a nurse and made sure that my cousins could stay for the night, since there was no where else.

After a night in the hospital, I was finally allowed to leave. I slung a pack over my shoulder.

"Go to practice. I have to clear somethings up, then I'll be visiting your teams, or class" I looked down at Koubai, "to talk to you." Since I was technically the head of the clan when Tsuchi was gone, I was allowed this right. They went to their respective places, and I went to buy a bottle of painkillers. Once that was done, I went to visit Neji. Time to figure out where I was staying. I arrived at the gate, where I knocked. A girl about my height with short bluish hair opened it.

"Y-yes?" She stammered, looking down at the ground.

"Is Neji around?" I requested. She shook her head.

"N-no. He left with Tenten to train about an hour ago." I nodded.

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, what's your name?" I asked polietly.

"Um, Hinata Hyuuga. A-and you?"

"I'm Akari Kurai." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Okay, Akari. I might see you around." The shy girl gently closed the gate. I called a goodbye before going to the training grounds.

I ended up waiting for the two to stop sparring, which took a good twenty minutes. They'd just begun when I'd arrived. I literally had heard them should "Go!" as I pushed my way through the branches carefully. Once they'd stopped, I stepped forward.

"So, where am I staying, Neji? A hotel or in your clan home?" I requested.

"You're staying with me." He said, stretching. Tenten laughed again.

"What's so funny, Tenten?" I demanded. She'd laughed yesterday too. She just shook her head.

"Whatever. I have to inform my cousins." I walked away, still curious.

I visited Migoto and Kei first. Kei trained close to me, about a five minute walk from my area. I pulled him aside for a moment and I explained the situation. I did the same for Migoto. When I arrived at the academy, I had to show my headband and proof of my placement in the clan. The kids had found my necklace charm, but not the chain. I passed it over wordlessly. After the secretary scanned the front and back, I was allowed through. His classroom was 13C. I walked soundlessly through the halls until I found the classroom. There was a lecture going on. I rapped on the door, and a moment later I was called inside. I slid the door open and bowed slightly.

"I need to speak with Koubai Kurai." I said polietly.

"May I request why?" The woman who had been lecturing them demanded.

"This is of clan regardance, ma'am." I replied, flashing my clan star. She nodded and beckoned to my cousin, who walked down the stairs to me. I knelt down in the doorway, to be on his level, and whispered the directions to the place we were staying. I'd be there waiting for him and his sister and cousin. He nodded.

"Thank you." I said dutifully, before gently shutting the door. The lecture continued.

It was three in the afternoon and I was sitting outside the gate to the Hyuuga Estate with Neji, waiting on the kids. They came running down the road, excited to see where they were staying. I rolled my eyes as I stood.

"Neji's going to show us where we're staying." I said as he stood soundlessly. He pushed the gate open and gestured for us to enter. We did so, and then followed him down a series of hallways.

"This is my room." He pointed. He walked past two doors before stopping in front of another.

"This is your room, Akari, along with your cousin here." He pointed at Migoto. "There is a bathroom inside." He pointed at the door across from my new room.

"That is for the boys. There is a bathroom inside as well. Dinner is served at six. Please dress in nice clothing. Dinner is a formal affair here." With that, he turned and walked into his room, closing the door lightly.

"Alright, put your things in your room. Koubai, I'll be in there to help you find something suitable." He'd probably pick something silly and get us all in trouble. I was the guardian of these three, so I was going to make sure they put a good impression on the clan leader. I lightly set my things down on a bed, and then stepped out of the room and into the boy's. I helped the two put things into a small closet, splitting it for the two of them. Then, I set two sets of clothing out. They were both informal pantsuits. They were slightly casual, but they were all the two had. After the clan had died, we didn't have formalities as much. There wasn't enough people for it to matter.

"Put these on before dinner. Make sure you bathe before hand." These two had been young children, maybe six or seven at the oldest, when the clan had disappeared. I'd been ten at the time. Where they'd gone, I wasn't even sure. Tsuchi knew, though. I knew he did. He just wasn't telling. I left the room after ruffling their hair, and helped Migoto with her clothing. I placed mine in the closet and I picked Migoto out a nice red kimono that she liked. I wanted to wear a pantsuit, but that would be rude. I settled with a white kimono, which had the clan star on the back. I was the head of the clan at the moment, so it was my duty to wear one of the traditional kimonos.


	20. Realization

**Chapter Nineteen - Realization**

I sighed as I pulled myself into the kimono. I hated wearing this thing, but it was comfortable. I turned and I helped Migoto into her dark red kimono. There was a small dragon that laid around the neck, and was the only decoration on it. She tied her obi around her waist as I brushed out my hair and pulled it into a messy bun. Strands of hair fell to frame my face, and I let them stay there. Migoto brushed her hair as I went to check the boys. They were ready. I pulled them to my room and had them sit on the bed. Neji was going to have to show us the dining area, which I was sure he knew. Migoto left her hair down and I sat gently on the edge of my bed with Kei. I heard something slide open a few moments later, and then footsteps. They stopped outside of my door.

"Come in." I called, not waiting for the knock. It was Neji in a semi-formal pantsuit. He looked handsome.

_What am I thinking? That's_ Neji, _I can't be thinking about_ him _right now. I shouldn't even be thinking about him at all! What has gotten into me?!_ I rose slowly, making sure I didn't fall over in this stupid kimono. My other three cousins stood once I had rose. At least they knew the basic feast manners, for my clan at least. Stay seated until the head of the house was standing, or stay standing until the head of the house has seated. One or the other. That was a fine start.

We follwed Neji down the hallway, and I memorized the path. To hallways later, Neji slid a door open. Inside was a table. Seated around it on cushions were Hiashi-sama, Hinata, and another girl. Neji entered and took his place. I bowed at the door.

"Thank you for honoring us by letting us stay here." I rose. Hiashi nodded, and I went forward, leading the three children inside. I sat next to Hinata. Across from me sat Koubai, and next to him was Migoto. Kei was on the other side of Hinata.

It was a small feast, I swear. Good thing we were dressed as if we _were_ going to a feast. After the dinner, I rose and bowed to Hiashi-sama again. My cousins did the same. Then, I excused us, and we were heading back to our rooms.

The next day I woke up to my alarm. I turned it off quickly, and turned down the buzzer. I didn't want to wake the whole building. I slipped into the bathroom, where I took a shower. Once I was clean with my hair brushed and dressed, I woke Migoto up. Just because I had a few days off didn't mean she did. She woke up after my fifth shake to her shoulder and then after a moment stood and went to the bathroom. I next went to my other cousins up, whom I woke up quickly. After soft squabbling, Kei got the shower first "because he's older". I grinned and left the room.

I collided with Neji. I nearly fell over, and he was fine, of course. He easily grabbed my arm and helped me regain my balance.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. Tell your children." He murmured. Neji released me and continued down the hallway. I sighed and walked into my room. Migoto was pulling on a tanktop and I closed the door softly. She jumped at the sound and I waved slightly

"Breakfast will be ready soon. I'll be waiting in the dining room. Please bring the boys." She nodded and I left the room.

I walked almost soundlessly down the hall. My feet made soft _thump!_ sounds. I found the dining room. No Neji, but I did smell cooking. I followed the smell to a large kitchen. I found Neji and Hinata cooking. Silently, I joined them. Hinata seemed surprised, but didn't stop me. Neji merely glanced over at me. Once we finished, we loaded plates with the food and carried them into the dining room. Inside sat Hiashi-sama, Hanabi - whose name I'd learned last night, and my cousins. Hanabi seemed surprised to see me with food. The kids were used to me cooking food. I couldn't read Hiashi-sama's expression.

We sat the dishes down and found our seats. Everyone served themselves.

"So, the chuunin exams are in a few days." Hiashi-sama said after everyone was silent. Hinata, Neji, and I nodded silently. He stared at Neji for a moment, then long and hard at Hinata.

"I hope you don't shame us by failing." He said after a moment. Neji nodded again, and Hinata nodded hesitantly. I could tell there was something behind those words, but I wasn't going to ask. I saw Koubai opening his mouth to speak, and I glared at him. He abruptly shut his mouth and continued eating. The conversation died away. The kids went to their respective team or class. I helped clear the table and did the dishes. Neji stood in the doorway. Hinata went to train with her team. They didn't have time off. I sang a song I'd learned from my mother softly.

"_Dearest Angel,_

_Do you watch me_

_Walk away?_

_Can you see?_

_Dearest Angel,_

_Why do you cry_

_Sparkling tears?_

_I whisper goodbye._

_Dearest Angel,_

_I'm protecting you._

_I'm still here,_

_And I'll always love you._

I finished the dishes and dried them. I glanced over my shoulder at Neji, who was staring at me thoughtfully.

"Where do these go?"

Neji's PoV.

_"I'm still here,_

_And I'll always love you."_

It was a sad, but beautiful song. I closed my eyes as she sang it softly, but perfectly. A painful story of true love, all preformed in twelve lines.

_How can she enrapture me like this?_ I stared at her back. _Everything she does, I take time to watch her. I worry for her when we're on a mission, and I protect her whenever I can. I've never felt like this before. How is she so different from everyone else? Could it be.._.

"Where do these go?" Akari's voice broke my concentration.

"They go here." I said after a moment, taking a few plates and placing them inside of a small cabinet. Once they were all put away, we walked out of the kitchen.

"Would you like to train? There's only two days until the chuunin exams begin." Neji offered. I nodded.

Akari's PoV.

That was how our last two days were filled. I would wake up and get ready, then wake the children up. Then, Neji and I would walk down to the kitchen where we would make breakfast with Hinata. After breakfast the others would go to their team or class, and I would wash the dishes. Sometimes Neji helped. We were silent when we were together, but I enjoyed the silence. Afterwards we'd go train. Then, the chuunin exams were upon us.


	21. The First Test

**Chapter Twenty - The First Test**

My alarm woke me as always. I got ready quickly and woke Migoto up. I brushed my hair as I walked across the hall to wake the other two up. Once they were awake I went back to my room to replace the brush. I checked my holster. Thirty kunai's, ten with exploding tags attached. Twenty shurikens, ten seperate exploding tags, and some wire. I attached it to my leg and walked into the hallway. Neji was waiting outside, and it looked like he was about to knock when I'd opened the door. We went to make breakfast with Hinata. We were done in about thirty minutes, and we served everyone. Breakfast was a silent affair. The three of us - Hinata, Neji, and I, finished first. We excused ourselves and left. Outside Kiba and Shino was waiting for Hinata. We parted there. Neji and I walked towards Tenten's, where we planned to meet everyone.

"Are you ready?" I heard Neji say.

"I'm pretty sure I am." I told him. "The only problem I might have is my cast." He nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm always ready."

"Of course."

"Hm."

As we rounded the corner, we spotted Lee and Tenten. The saw us, and Tenten waved. I waved back. Together, the four of us made our way to the academy, where the first test was being held. As we walked, we discussed our plan.

"We need to act like we're afraid and weak." Neji said. "Don't draw attention to yourself. Let them underestimate us, and then we'll be ahead." We nodded as we entered the building.

After we walked up the first flight of stairs onto the second story, I saw a large crowd around a room. The number said "301", which was the room we were supposedly testing in. But it was on the _third_ floor, not the _second_. I continued walking with the others. We went to pass, when someone was shoved directly in front of us. The person was Sasuke, whom I vaguely remembered from the night at the ramen stand. He lashed out towards the oncoming bully, but Lee stopped both of them.

"Thanks a lot Lee." I muttered.

"What happened to lying low?" Tenten demanded.

"Go on ahead. I will catch up." Lee told us. We began walking and entered the classroom. We turned our papers in and then found a place against a wall to stand. Lee entered the room about ten minutes later. He spotted us and sauntered over.

"So, what took you?" I asked softly. He just shook his head and I rolled my eyes. A sudden movement caught my eye, and I saw sound ninja attacking another person. The silver-haired boy dodged the attack, but his glasses broke and he vomited. Then, the proctor entered, yelling all the while.

Soon, I found myself in an assigned seat in the second row from the front. Tenten was three seats to my left in the row behind me. Lee was in the last row, directly behind me. Neji was in the front row, seven seats to my right. Papers were handed out, rules were dictated. No cheating, points, blah-blah. I flipped the paper over.

_Wow.. that's stuff's_ hard! _There's no way I could answer these!_ I decided to use Omoi-Kaihou, my only option. I laid my head down on my desk with my hands in my lap, and then I was gone. I skimmed over minds, until I found a person with all the answers. I imprinted them into my mind, and found Tenten, relaying the answers slowly to her. She whispered her thanks as I moved to Lee, and then I was back in my body, writing my own answers. It was just too easy. I set my pencil down. The test was supposed to last a total of one hour. Fifty minutes was designated for the first nine questions. The tenth was a whole ten minutes long.

Fourty minutes later the proctor - Ibiki-sama, told us to stop, and that he was giving the tenth question.

"I will now give instructions for the tenth question. This is a pass or fail question. If you answer correctly, you will go on to the second round. If you answer wrong, you will never become a chuunin. You will forever be a genin. All who wish to drop out now, and have a chance at becoming a chuunin next year, please raise your hands. Also - if one teammate leaves, all leave. Choose."

There was many complaints, and just as many people left. There was a lot of "I'm sorry" and "Forgive me, please" going on too. Finally, people stopped leaving. Ibiki then announced that we passed, and gave his reasoning. Not two seconds after he told us we passed, a black banner was thrown through the window and pinned up to the ceiling. It read "Anko Mitarashi - Second Examiner". We followed her out of the room. After a short trek, we were standing next to a gated area. Anko stopped us in front of a tent.

"Your second exam is in the Forest of Death!" She announced dramatically. After a moment, she continued.

"Your objective is to get two scrolls. One is the Heaven scroll, the other is the Earth scroll." She held one of each up. "Each team will be assigned a scroll, and you must battle in the forest with each other to get the second. Once you have both scrolls, you will make your way to the middle of the forest, which is where a tower will be. Between the gate and the tower is fourty miles of wildlife. The test will last for five days."

"What will we do about food?" Someone demanded.

"Use the wildlife. Survive. That's what this test is about." Anko grinned. "But before we can begin, I need each of you to sign this waiver. It keeps me from being liable."

"Liable for what?" Another called out.

"I don't want to be the one in trouble if you die." Everyone grew quiet.

"We might _die?_" I heard a voice call out.

"Once you're a chuunin, you will be given more dangerous missions than you have now. You might die on one of those as well. Being a shinobi means you're ready to put your life on the line." She then handed out the papers. I signed mine unblinkingly.

"Turn these papers in for your scroll." After my team got together and had all our papers signed we got in line. We were inside the tent shortly, and soon we had a Heaven scroll. Tenten was given it, and it went immediately into her holster. We were sent to Gate Twenty-Eight to start from. A chuunin stood with us, watching his watch. Three or four minutes later, I could faintly hear a yell. The chuunin nodded and flung the gate open. We darted inside. We were silent, and we made our way deeper and deeper into the forest. There was one light skirmish, but they fled. Soon it was nightfall, as the first exam had taken a lot more time than we had thought. We began to plot.

"What time will the most people be weak?" Tenten mused outloud.

"At night, while they're asleep." Lee and Neji said in unison.

"So that's when we'll strike." I finished.

"Alright, so here's the plan." Neji said, who was the chosen leader for our group.

"We'll stay here until tomorrow night, when everyone is tired from two days of being on edge. We'll search for an hour, then, we'll come back to this spot. Understand?" We nodded.

"Alright. Tenten, you have first watch. Then me, followed by Akari and ended by Lee. Any questions?" We shook our heads. "Good." We all went to sleep in a large tree. Lee and I shared a branch and Tenten and Neji shared another. I fell asleep.

All too soon, I was being shook awake by Neji. I went into instant awareness. I caught his arm before he moved away.

"I'm going to be using my jutsu. I'll need tomorrow to recover." He nodded.

"Be careful." He muttered, and I nodded in return. Then he went to his branch, where he settled against the tree trunk. I jumped onto the branch above us, not looking down. Lee was against the trunk, so I used this branch to support me. I rested against the trunk and preformed the handseals Dragon, Boar, Dog, and Horse in fast unison. Then, I went limp as my mind extended. I made a barrier out of my mind, like I had on our fake C-rank mission. This one was about ten yards away from our sleeping forms, and would detect anything that passed in or out of it. I kept a constant flow of chakra going through my hairthin line. The less space I took, the less chakra needed. I could probably keep this going for five hours, but after that I'd pass out. Thank goodness my shift is only two and a half hours long. I wouldn't need as much recovery time.

Nothing besides a large cat, a rodent or two, and a snake passed through my barrier. I came out of my trance and, carefully, dropped down to the branch I shared with Lee. I prodded him awake.

"Your turn." I whispered. He nodded. I laid down on my branch and fell asleep.


	22. Team Seven

**Chapter Twenty One - Team Seven**

"Alright, we all know the plan. No matter what, meet back here in exactly one hour." Neji flung a kunai into the ground. We nodded and departed in different directions. Neji was going West, Tenten North, and Lee went East. I went South. I scanned the area all around me, but I didn't see anything. I strayed off my path, going a little more East. I might find something this way. I heard a yell. Did I recognize that voice? I continued in the direction. I might find myself a scroll. I heard another yell.

"Primary Lotus!" I knew that voice. It was Lee! He was fighting, and using a jutsu I'd only heard about, as it a forbidden jutsu. I ran toward where his voice was. I was in the trees, overlooking a clearing. Lee was staggering on his feet, barely standing. A person was neckdeep inside of a pile of dirt. I formed handseals. I wasn't going to be fast enough. I took boy who wasn't in dirt out. I didn't have a lot of chakra to spare, so that would have to do. He was trapped in a memory that I didn't even look at. Then, I leaped down. The man in the dirt was climbing out. Lee was trying to stand, having fallen for a moment.

"Lee, what are you doing?" I asked loudly. He looked over at me, confused.

"Akari! Be careful, they're dangerous." The man tried to hit me, but Lee managed to get in the way.

"Lee!" I yelled as he was thrown to the ground again. I pulled out a kunai and twirled it on one finger. I threw it at the one I'd paralyzed, hilt first, with fast, deadly accuracy. It hit him on the skull with a thud, and he fell to the ground unconsious.

"Can't have him coming out of my jutsu while I'm fighting, right?" I said with a wolfish grin. The man lunged at me, and I blocked it. But something hit me still. My sight went funny for a moment, and I was extremely dizzy. There was no way I was going to be able to beat this dude if he could do this, and I wasn't going to be able to get my jutsu off and survive. I stepped backwards and nearly fell. I shook my head and blinked furiously, trying to regain my sense of balance. The man gave a nice two minute lecture on his metal device which messed with the balance system. I found my balance and I threw my kunai at him.

"I don't care what that device does. All I know now is that I have to be a little more careful." I hissed. I heard movement behind me, and I risked a glance behind me. Sakura was on the ground. That was what Lee was protecting. He was in love with her, I'd heard about how he told her that before the chuunin exams. I was slammed to the side as the man kicked me. I hit a tree trunk hard against my cast and bit back a shriek of pain, making a strangled squeek. I coughed, and a few drops of blood emerged. I stood shakily, and pulled out an exploding kunai and threw it at him. He dodged, and it embeded itself in a tree a few feet behind him. A moment later, it exploded. It didn't hurt anything but the tree. I pushed myself onto my feet and threw myself at him again. He blocked my attack and threw me to the ground with another of his disorienting attacks. I got up shakily. I aimed a kick at him, but he caught my leg and threw me into a tree across the clearing again. I slid down it and stayed there. I couldn't move. I heard Sakura fight for herself, then I heard three others come into the fight. One of them was named Ino. I pushed myself up slightly, and tried to stand up. It was no use. A few feet to my right lay Lee, who was unconsious. The man I knocked out was standing up. They said something about a second rate village. Then, I heard a voice that I knew too well.

"That's pretty tough talk. I guess that makes your village third rate. I wonder if any of you amateurs are ready to take on the real thing." I forced myself to look up towards them.

"It's Lee and Akari's team." I heard Sakura whisper. "I wondered when they'd get here."

"Lee! Akari!" Tenten called out.

"You blew it." Neji said dismissively. "It looks to me like someone used our teammates as punching bags. No one does that and gets away with it!" I closed my eyes as he invoked the Byakugan.

"No more playing around, Tenten. Full power!"

"What's the matter?" Tenten said, a moment later. "Neji?" I looked up towards them again. He looked surprised.

"Well?" The man who beat Lee and I around was talking. "Are you going to stay up there all day, or are you going to come down here and do something about it?"

"Actually," Neji looked amused. I closed my eyes again. "It looks like it might have been taken out of my hands."

He wasn't going to do anything. I waited to hear what happened next. Sasuke began talking. I didn't open my eyes because my vision was getting funny. My balance system was trying to fix itself.

A scream and the sound of breaking. Then Sakura yelling. Feet moving; running. Then it was over. I heard Tenten yell at Lee. Someone approached me. I opened my eyes slowly. Neji was walking my way. He kneeled next to me.

"You over-did it again, didn't you?" he muttered. I grinned weakly.

"Well, I didn't mess up my chakra this time, so at least I'm not totally useless." I replied. He picked me up with a sigh. I wasn't as strong as Lee. He was up and walking around already. I could wish though. My team left, leaving the others to recooperate in the clearing. Once we were far enough away, we stopped.

"What were you thinking?" Neji demanded. Lee looked away.

"I didn't think." I said, struggling to get out of his arms. He let me go, and I dropped onto the ground. I looked up at him.

"I went to help Lee, since I heard him fighting. I wasn't going to leave him there." I told him.

"The requirements were met." Lee said simply. Neji blinked.

"Whatever. We need the Earth scroll still." Tenten shook her head.

"Before we met up, I got into a fight with some kids who were half asleep. I got their scroll easy." She pulled it out and tossed it to Neji. He nodded.

"Alright. Let's go then." He pulled me up by the arm and picked me up again. I let my head rest against his chest. I listened to his heartbeat, the loudest sound I could hear at the moment. I fell asleep.

Neji's PoV

She went limp in my arms. I looked down at her.

She was asleep. I smiled slightly, then looked ahead, my cool expression returning. My thoughts from a day earlier returned.

_How does she enrapture me? She's the only one I feel I need to protect. She's my comrade, but this is something more. Is it... love?_ I shook my head. _Even if it is love, I doubt she could ever feel the same. Who could love a caged bird?_

Akari's PoV.

I awoke again as I was set down. We were in a building.

_This must be the tower._ I thought. I glanced around. Neji was sitting next to me. On my other side was Tenten, then Lee. This was where we were going to stay tonight. I wasn't tired any longer. I offered to take first watch, which the others allowed. Neji had second and Tenten took third. Lee was going to have the shortest again, since he got beaten into the ground. I pulled my knees up against my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Even though we were supposedly in safety, we knew better than to let our guard down. I knew all too well that even if you seemed to be in a safe area, it could be dangerous. My house got blown up even though it was 'safe'. I heard a noise, and I turned my head towards it slowly. A team was creeping inside. I pretended like I was asleep. They continued towards us.

"Do you need something?" I called out to them softly. They stopped and looked at each other. I heard the soft sound of metal sliding against metal. I hit Tenten and Neji before blocking kunai with my cast. I winced as one pricked the skin beneath. I heard Neji and Tenten move as more kunai dotted the area. Tenten pulled Lee with her. I ducked behind a door and formed handseals. I let my mind wander out and I found someone to attack. I held them in a memory of their childhood. I'd found that happy memories served just as well as bad memories. After I locked them in the trance, I held myself in the 'between' area, where I was not in any mind. Two seemed to be closer together, and three seemed to be together. I returned to my mind and came out of hiding. Neji was taking on his own, while Tenten and Lee fought theirs. I went to mine and knocked him out. Then, I set him outside of the door he came in through. Tenten's girl was down, and Lee was helping Neji. Soon, they were all taken down. After depositing them outside, Neji began his watch. I couldn't sleep though.

"Hey, Neji." I whispered. He looked up at me.

"Why'd you offer me a place to stay?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you don't seem like the kind of person to do that."

"What do you mean?"

"You're always so cold to others that you don't have to associate with all the time. You're a little kinder to Tenten, Lee, and I, but not as much to offer shelter to."

"You're a teammate. Do I need any other reason to do so?"

"I bet if Tenten had exploded her house, you wouldn't have."

"Exploded?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean."

"You never know. She's never blown her house up."

"Well, thanks anyway." I grinned.

"All that, just to thank me?"

"Pretty much." He rolled his eyes. I laughed softly.

"'Night, Neji." I said softly, curling up where I sat.

"Goodnight, Akari." It was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.


	23. Drop Out!

**Chapter Twenty Two - Drop Out!**

I woke to a tap on my shoulder. My eyes fluttered open to see Tenten bending over me.

"Come on. They're about to make an announcement." That's right. We'd stayed here until the last day, which was when we'd opened the two scrolls. Gai-sensei had appeared and was overexuberant as always. Today was day six. The second exam was over. Neji and Lee weren't with us. Tenten dragged me into another room, where we met up with the guys. The Hokage made a short speech about the chuunin exams. Then, a coughing proctor stepped up.

"Today we are holding preliminary exams to think out the numbers. For whatever reason, there are too many of you. Maybe this year's test was too easy. I don't know." There was a lot of questions and complaints, but he soon continued.

"This exam will consist of one on one battles. You will be forced to fight against anyone. They will be held now. If any of you feel you are not up to fight at this time, please drop out now." The man looked at us expectantly, coughing. The white-haired boy from before walked away. The proctor looked over his list.

"We seem to have an odd number of people..." he said. "I need one other to step out. Otherwise, I will have to pick someone to leave." He paused for a moment, and coughed again. Then, after he was finished, he sighed.

"Very well. This machine," a large screen emerged from the wall behind him. "Will generate names, which will pick out the one who will stay behind." Letters flew across the screen. It slowed, then suddenly stopped. It read:

_Kurai Akari_

"Would the one listed above please leave the building." The man began.

"May I stay to watch the matches, since I am not leaving of my own will?" I heard myself say.

"Very well." He nodded. I stayed where I was standing. I felt my teammates tense around me.

"This machine will pick two more names. These two will stay on this floor, while the rest of you will go to the balcony above." The machine whirled again, before picking Sasuke and some other shinobi I didn't know. The rest of us went upstairs. I slumped against the wall.

"This sucks." I muttered, pulling my knees against my chest. Tenten and Neji sat at my sides, while Lee kneeled in front of me.

"It'll be alright, Akari." Tenten whispered, patting my knee.

"It could've happened to anyone." Lee offered. I nodded with a sigh, before closing my eyes and rested my head on my knees. After a few minutes, I felt Tenten get up, along with Lee.

Neji's PoV.

She nodded and then hid her face. Tenten and Lee focused on the fight below. I couldn't see from my position. It wasn't like I was watching anyway. I only had eyes for her. How much I longed to comfort her! She couldn't even begin to understand the amount of restraint I used everyday, not to reach out and touch her, or to hug her. It was faint at first, but now I had to resist it. I couldn't be ensnared by someone who couldn't possibly love me back.

Instead, I sat there, watching her. The next two spars began and ended before Tenten was called. I looked up to see her leap over the rail nonchalantly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement, then Akari stood and walked to the rail. She looked back at me.

"You going to watch her match?" She asked. I nodded and stood up to take a place next to Akari.

Akari's PoV.

I peered tentatively over the rail. We were only ten feet up, but that was enough. I held the railing tightly, my knuckles turning white. I focused on Tenten, imagining that I wasn't higher than her.

_I really need to get over this fear. It's going to be the death of my one day._ The battle started with a threat from the blonde sand kunoichi. Then, just like in all fights with Tenten, many sharp objects were thrown. In the end, she was beaten. I winced as she landed on the fan, unconsious. She was wheeled off by doctors as the blonde returned to the balcony above. The next fight was a "dramatic" fight between Ino and Sakura. Finally, they beat each other into a double knockout. Then, it was Neji's turn. He was against Hinata. He began a full-blown lecture that held many cruel remarks. She looked like she was going to cry. Then, Naruto yelled, and she grew bold again. She invoked the Byakugan, and went into the Hyuuga stance. Neji followed suit, and soon they were fighting. He beat her senseless. Hinata went down, then came up again. Then down, and then up.

"You just don't get it, do you? Your strikes were ineffective from the very start. You're finished." Neji began to walk away, leaving Hinata on the ground. The proctor was about to stop the match, when Naruto yelled again. Then, a miracle happened. Hinata began to shakily stand. A gasp went through the spectators.

"What do you think you're doing? If you continue to fight, you're going to die." Hinata stood there, panting.

"I'm far... from finished." She stammered, staggering forward, one arm around her chest.

"Give up the tough guy act. I can tell you're barely standing. You've been carrying a very heavy burden, having been born to the main branch of the Hyuuga Clan. And you've cursed and blamed yourself, for being weak. But look, people can't change the way they are, thats just how it is. Just accept defeat and you won't have to suffer anymore!" Neji told her, coldly. I almost shivered. She merely shook her head, and I could've sworn I saw a small smile on her face.

"No, you're wrong, brother. You've got it backwards." Neji looked at her, stunnded. "You see, I can tell... That you're the one; you're suffering much more than I."

"I what...?" He whispered. She continued.

"You're the one... who's all torn up... about the fate of the main and side branches of the Hyuuga Clan."

He growled, and I wished I could have stopped what I saw next.

He rushed her, full out.

"Neji, no! The match is over!" The proctor screamed. H-e was two and a half feet from Hinata when the jounins' stopped him. The proctor stood with his arm extended, two fingers almost brushing his forehead protector. Gai-sensei had an arm around his neck. Naruto's sensei was holding one arm down, while Hinata's held his other.

"Neji! Get a hold of yourself. You promised me you wouldn't let this whole head family thing get you riled up." Gai-sensei told him.

"Why are you and the other jounin butting in?" He growled. "The head family gets special treatment, huh?"

Hinata gasped and fell over. Her sensei ran to her and laid her out on her back. Naruto, Lee, and Sakura leaped over the railing to her. I watched silently from above. Naruto leaned over her as she mumbled something before going unconsious.

"Hey you, loser." Naruto looked at Neji. "I have two pieces of advice for you. First of all, if you intend to call yourself a shinobi, stop that stupid cheering of yours, it's disgraceful. And second, once a failure, always a failure. You can't change that." Naruto glared.

"We'll just see about that." Neji smirked as Naruto ran at him. Lee cut him off easily.

"What are you doing?" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto, I get where you are coming from, believe me. But the rules say all fighting must be done officially in a match. The loser beating the gifted genius through sheer willpower. Now would that not make for an exciting match? Even if, I am the one who has to fight Neji. Of course if you ended up fighting him, that is fine too."

This was almost like a soap opera off television. It was almost funny. Naruto growled, but then dropped it with an "Alright, fine, you win, Lee."

Lee and Gai-sensei did a thumbs up at each other, and I just shook my head in disapointment.

Hianta coughed, and droplets of blood flew. The jounin unzipped her jacket and felt for her heartbeat and touched her neck for the pulse. After a moment, she glared at Neji.

"I wouldn't waste you time glaring at me, when you really should be taking care of her."

"Get a medic!" The woman yelled. "And hurry up!"

"We're coming." Three men in white jackets ran across the room.

"She has no pulse!" Naruto gasped and sprinted over towards her.

"It's very serious, she's got ten minutes at best. Let's get her to the emergency room, now!" One man said.

"Stand back." Another ordered, and they hauled her out of the room.

"Hinata!" Naruto whispered loudly. He stood there with a horrified expression for a minute, before bending down and picking up her blood with his fingers. He vowed to beat Neji. Then, the next match began.


	24. Failure

**Chapter Twenty Three - Failure**

Neji returned to the stands. Lee's fight was started with the red-head sand ninja. Neji stood next to me, and I moved away quickly. He looked at me, shocked.

"I'd hate for you to have to touch a failure, even if on accident." I muttered, looking away from him towards Lee on the ground. He tensed up. I risked a glance towards him, and I saw something that seemed like hurt in his eyes. I focused on the fight externally, but internally I was in turmoil.

_To think I might've... There's no way he could even think about some half-fledged sparrow who can't even spread her wings to attempt to fly. I'm still in the nest, and I may be there for awhile. He doesn't seem to even notice how much he affects the people around him. How he affects me. I don't know what to think half of the time, and the other half I'm thinking about _him_! How could I even be like that, thinking like I do, feeling this want? Why can't I stop myself, and why can't he see that? I wish, oh, if I could wish, it would be for him. I would want him, but not like he was just a moment ago. I wish he could be like he was on our mission. He was more helpful, and sort of kind. _

I couldn't stand to look at him any longer. Tears were beginning to prick the sides of my eyes, and I turned my head quickly, but not before I saw his eyes widen. I was positive he'd seen my tears. I looked at Lee. He was throwing punches at the sand, and now he was backed away from an offensive attack. The red-head said something about blood, before throwing Lee into a wall. Lee attacked again, but when he backed off he slipped. The sand seemed to pile on top of him.

Instead, he was on top of the statues. I felt something on my arm, but I ignored it. Gai had just yelled something. Lee bent down and took weights off of his legs. He held them out on his sides and dropped them. They landed with a large cloud of dust, as they almost destroyed the floor. He was going at least three times his normal speed. I couldn't see him most of the time. He was attacking so fast, the sand barely had time to register the attacks. He began having to dodge attacks as the red-head began to throw attacks back. Gai and Naruto's sensei were arguing. I felt something on my arm again. I peered over, and saw Neji beckoning me over. I sighed and looked away. Another tap on the shoulder. I ignored him. He pulled on my arm and led me to a corner where we could talk in private. I pointedly looked away.

"Akari, I-" He began, but I shook my head.

"Don't start, Neji, because I don't want to hear it. You voiced your opinion on all failures. That's a very large insult to Naruto and Hinata, and it's bigger for me." I told him, my voice coming above the normal whisper. "You know how big of a -"

"You're not a failure!" He said fiercely.

"Yeah, I am. I can't defeat an enemy without help, I have to leave myself totally defenseless to protect myself, and I don't have any skill other than my bloodline jutsu. So don't tell me I'm not a failure! My cousin who is in the academy probably knows more than me in the way of jutsus!" I said, my voice going back to the softer tones, not liking the louder ones.

"That doesn't matter!" He replied, visibly trying to stay calm. We hadn't attracted attention yet.

"Then what about what you said to Hinata and Naruto!"

"That's them. You're different."

"Different? They're better than me, if that's what you mean by different. Hinata and I have one thing in common - neither of us can really beat you. So please inform me on what makes me different." I demanded curiously.

"You're... well. I-" For once, the genius was at a loss for words.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not? I don't want to impose myself on you longer than I have to."

"I can't resist it any longer. I can't resist _you_ any longer." He whispered, longingly. I tipped my head to the side slightly, listening. "I've tried, you don't know how much I've tried, it almost causes me pain." He looked up at me, and his eyes were soft. I took a step back and hit the wall behind me. "You're not imposing, Akari. I want you here more than you could imagine." The last part was a mere whisper, for my ears alone.

"W-what?" I mumbled. Neji tipped my head up to where I was looking at him.

"I love you." Then he leaned in and caught my lips in a desperate kiss. My eyes widened, but then I relaxed slightly, enjoying the feeling. He pulled away after a few long seconds and looked at me. I shut my eyes for a moment before I focused my eyes on his chest. I was letting my mind calm, allowing my heart to slow, my breathing to resume it's natural flow. Everything that was confusing made sense now. I knew what I wanted. I needed him, and a wish I'd never really thought would come true had. He gave me that wish.

"I-I guess I'll leave." He said softly; sadly.

"Wait!" I said, catching his sleeve. He looked down at me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest.

"I think I love you too." I whispered into his chest. We stood there for a few long moments, just standing there. He had managed to get his arms around me.

"How long have you been wanting to tell me this?" I looked up at him.

"After you finished your song in the kitchen." He mumbled. "But I didn't know how much I needed you before that."

"I found myself thinking of you at random times," I told him. "I just didn't know why. But now," I smiled. "I do. Stay with me, please, Neji."

"Always."

"I'll hold you to that."

I carefully pulled away from him as a gasp erupted. I looked up at Neji before walking to the railing. Gai-sensei was protecting Lee. I felt Neji move up behind me. He slowly placed his hands on the bar next to mine, and I leaned into his chest slightly.

"Why... why did you protect him?"

"Because he's someone important to me."

"An important person?" The blonde said as Gaara stood.

"I forfeit." He said, beginning to walk away.

"He forfeits?" Sakura whispered, amazed.

"The second Gai interfered, Lee lost." The silver-haired man said.

"Winner, Gaa-" the proctor began. A second gasp could be heard from all around, as Lee, broken and bloody, stood.

"That can't be!" Gai-sensei said, surprised. Lee was shaking badly.

"Lee, you can stop. It's over." Gai put restraining hands on him. "You shouldn't be standing. Lee..." He paused. "You..." Gai-sensei began to cry. "You're... Are you trying to prove yourself, even while unconsious? Lee... you are," Gai hugged him. "An excellent ninja already."

"Winner, Gaara." The proctor said, almost regretfully.

Sakura made to jump over the rail, but her sensei stopped her with a few words. Naruto ran over to Lee.

"Medics!" The proctor yelled.

"Lee.." I whispered, watching the doctors check him.

"Are you his sensei?" One of the men asked. Gai nodded, and he was taken off to the side. I didn't hear what was said, but we'd probably find out. They laid Lee out on the stretcher. He looked so vulnerable, so.. un-Lee-like. They took him away as Naruto watched Lee with wide eyes.

"What's he going to do when he's told _that_?!" Naruto yelled after them. I wondered what "that" was. "He said that a dropout was going to defeat a genius through hard work! Can't something be done?!"

His sensei dropped down and silenced him. I didn't watch the last fight. I didn't care who won it. I sat down against the wall with Neji, where we sat in silence. I was worried about Lee.

After the last battle, the proctor told the winners when the next test was. Then, we left. Neji and I walked together, closer together than normal. I blindly, and hesitantly, reached down and took his hand in mine and leaned against his arm. He looked down at me, but didn't say anything.

"What happens next?" I looked up into his almost silver, lavender eyes. He shrugged.

"We stay together, no matter what is thrown at us. Does that work?" I grinned slightly.

"Yeah." I nodded.


End file.
